Ultimate A
by MetalMunk
Summary: "He will bring the world to its knees, he will evolve as we do, this creature is a combination of man and beast. He is the Ultimate Assassin," first story, different summary, READ and REVEIW please!
1. Running in the rain

**Author's Note:**

**So uh hi! This is my first story just so you guys know, I'll try to do the best I can and update as soon as I can but I won't guarantee anything at this moment. I'd also like to point out that I don't really like flames but I will take suggestions and such, just so long as they're not horrible and mean. This story is CGI and takes place five months after the Chipettes and Chipmunks meet, it doesn't follow the plotline of the movies or anything like that, and if the characters are a little OOC I'm sorry and will gladly change them if you think so. Thank you for taking the time to read my Author's note and please R&R and tell me what you think.**

Rain beats down on the city of Los Angles drenching its residents to the bone, cars honk and screech on the highway a few miles from a small suburban neighborhood, however a little ways back from the small cluster of safe dry homes lies a forest, tall and dark.

Everything is green and wet dripping and dropping in the heavy onslaught of the pouring rain, suddenly a blur of red shoots through the calm tranquil undergrowth freeing the plants of the heavy H2O, racing at an inhuman speed.

The small red creature shoots through the forest, something larger and heavier crashes through the plants barely just 20 feet behind and closing in fast. The blur of color skids out from the cover of the leaves; it's small body heaving up and down quickly as it struggled to consume oxygen.

The animal sprints flat out across a small open field heading for a small rather quiet road when it suddenly trips and goes bouncing over the wet earth, finally coming to a rest near the side of the road.

A car roars past its bright neon white headlights casting a pool of light on the small creature, wide golden eyes dart side to side behind limp wet tangles of russet fur. The small rodent's ears twitch backwards on top of his head at the distance yet nearing sound of heavy paws, the chipmunk scrambles to all fours his once red hoody now stained brown from the muddy earth underneath him.

In a instance he's darting across the wet asphalt nearly escaping his death as a decent amount of cars roar over head, he stumbles over the road before landing on the solid earth again. A long row of hedge stretches as far as the eye can see just a few feet from the small back road, indicating that a small neighborhood lay rest behind them.

A distance all to familiar screech of tires on pavement assault his sensitive ears, his head whips around his eyes widening as he watches the massive shadow collide with a oncoming truck, sparks dance up into the raining night sky as more vehicles join the carnage.

Without a second thought the rodent bursts through the hedge collapsing in a heap on the other side, he lays there panting quickly in the glow of a overhead streetlight, the orange rays catch the drops of water adorning his russet coat, but a darker liquid seeps down his sides pooling under him.

The back side of his hoody lay in shreds that hang limply off his form, wet open flesh glistens on his back, four long gaping claw marks decorate his back, starting at the back of his neck and traveling down the length of his body finally stopping at the base of his tail.

The chipmunk slowly pushes himself up onto all fours swaying slightly, his small teeth gnash together as wave after tidal wave of pain ripples through his veins traveling throughout his body. A pitiful whimper escapes his lips as he practically drags his aching body towards the glow of the houses where he knows his family is waiting, where they might find out.

He swallows at the thought, pulling himself up onto his hind paws he leans heavily against a nearby tree as a familiar house enters his field of vision, a heavy sigh rumbles in his throat as he staggers forward a huge yellow A glowing almost neon in the dark.

**Sooooooooooo, what'd ya think? Review please if you want to read more! Also thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first story and I hope it wasn't a waste! R&R!**


	2. He returns home

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't expect to already get reviews! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my first story and leave a review! I hope this story lives up to everyone's expatiations, please remember to review!**

How long has he been gone? The auburn furred female chipmunk stares anxiously out into the growing storm her electric blue eyes reflecting back at her, he's been gone for nearly four hours now!

"Staring out the window isn't going to make him come back Brittany," she turns and shoots the dark chocolate furred chipette a glare which quickly shuts her up, the darker chipette's violet colored eyes take in her older sister's distraught form, calculating just what's bothering her.

Brittany doesn't get along with the munk lost out in the storm any one in their right mind can see that, but despite their consist arguments and head butting stubbornness the bespectacled chipette knows that they truly do care for each other, they're just to proud and stubborn to pay any notice to their feelings.

A exhausted yawn escapes the smart chipette's mouth causing a small sigh from her sister, " Go get some sleep Jeanette, it's not like he's going to be gone forever, I'll be there in a few," Brittany says turning to give her sister a warm smile.

Jeanette nods simply giving her pink clothed sister a small wave as she jumps down from the kitchen table easily landing on all fours, she glances over her shoulder one last time only seeing the top of her sister's auburn ponytail and the tips of her ears. Without another word she scurries off out of the dark streetlight lit kitchen heading for the bedroom that rooms all six furry rodents in six different bunks.

Brittany leans her chin into the palm of her paw resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window, the others have already gone to bed knowing that he'd show up soon anyways, but their human guardian doesn't seem to think so. She can still hear his soft urgent whispers coming from his room as he argued with the police about chipmunk's being people too.

A small smile makes itself known on her solemn face at the thought of the grown man arguing for a animal's rights, her and her sister's have grown to know Dave as their real father, he's just so loving and firm just like a real blood related dad would be. She's glad he's letting them stay here until they can get back on their feet, after what Ian did to them Brittany didn't think they'd ever be able to trust somebody but it seems that Dave and the Chipmunks proved her wrong.

_Crrrreakkkkk,_ her ears shoot up as she whips her head around to face the living room, her heart hammers loudly in her chest as she waits quietly, trying to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that keeps telling her something bad is going to walk around the corner.

Lightening tears across the dark clouded sky shedding blue light on the once unlit rooms, Brittany's electric blue eyes widen twice their size as her small mouth gapes open in a horror-fueled scream.

The red clad chipmunk flinches at the high-pitched scream that vibrates painfully against his sensitive eardrums, "Brittany…. Brittany calm down," he ushers taking a few wobbly steps forward into the white tiled kitchen. Small heavy drops of crimson liquid trickle down his hind legs leaving a chipmunk sized trail of blood on the once unstained floor, of course if a chipmunk screams everyone's going to know.

"Brittany what's-!" the grown man jogs to a stop the phone in his hand hitting the floor with a loud _crack! _Four more rodents' scamper into the now illuminated room gasping in shock at the sight of the blood stained floors and the dripping wet munk standing hunched over in the kitchen.

"Alvin? What hell happened?" Dave rarely curses and that's only when someone on the road cuts him off or something terrible happens, this would be one of those times.

"Uh, um," his wide fear filled eyes dart to each of his family member's shock stricken faces searching for a explanation, if he tells them the truth, if they'll even believe him, there's a 50/50 chance that they won't live to see the sun rise, after all he made a deal, one that will ruin his life no matter which way he tries to go.

"A uh dog, it was that one that tried to eat Theodore last week ya know?" a nervous chuckle follows after his little explanation, Brittany swiftly jumps down from her post finally getting over the scare the injured chipmunk had given her.

"Where are you hurt?" she asks worriedly as Dave leans down to give his eldest 'son' a good look over, the man's face pales to the point where it almost begins to turn green, the long jagged wounds on his back throb red, spilling a good amount of his blood onto the remains of his hoody, fur, and the floor.

"We need to get you to the ve-,"

"NO!"

Everyone flinches at the hostile yell that exploded from Alvin's mouth, the russet chipmunk glares daggers up at Dave surprising him, "I. am. Not. Going. To. The. Vet," he emphasizes through his small teeth.

Dave's dark brown eyebrows knit together as he frowns deeply, but before he can retort Brittany decides to step forward.

"You're bleeding out everywhere! Do you want to die? You're going to the vet," the female chipmunk snaps furious as she attempts to tower over the slightly taller male, even though he is in fact in pain and bleeding profusely doesn't mean he won't back down from a argument.

"I'm not going! Just patch me up with the first aid kit, I'll be fine," he growls crossly his ears flattening back as his drenched fur bristles, " It looks like you'll need stitches," his younger brother peers closely at his wounds his sharp dark blue eyes taking in every little detail in the marks.

Alvin whirls around growling, " I'm fine Simon!" he spits fiercely, the whole room falls quiet as the two brother's glare intently into each other's eyes, gold against blue.

"Alvin," the warning tone of their guardians voice interrupts their stare down, Dave gently picks him up holding him in both of his large hands, "I'm going to try and fix up his back, Simon, Jeanette I could use your knowledge of medicine," the man looks down at the two almost identically furred chipmunks a slight pleading look in the depths of his dark eyes.

"Ok," they agree automatically, all four of them go into the bathroom to try and get Alvin's wounds clean and to try and stop the bleeding.

Brittany snorts making the youngest jump in surprise, "He's so full of himself! For once you'd think he'd give up his tough boy attitude and show some pain or something! It's like he thinks he's Superman!" two pairs of green colored eyes stay firmly locked on the now pacing chipette both struggling to hold back their emotions.

"Um Britt?" the enraged chipette stops and turns to face her light blonde furred sister who fiddles with her paws nervously before meeting her sister's blazing blue eyes, "I think he's just in shock, I remember Jeanette telling me about attack victims not feeling any pain because of the situation, maybe that's what's going on with Alvin," letting her words sink in Brittany nods softly and gathers her innocent spring green eyed sibling into a tight embrace.

He sniffles behind them unable to hold back the immense fear and concern for his eldest brother, the two girls notice his dark teary eyed green eyes and immediately gather him into their arms assuring him that it wasn't as bad as it looks and that Alvin will be his old self in the morning.

If only they knew what happened to him tonight.

**Wow did I really type all that? It may seem early for an update but while it was in my head I knew I had to get it down or I'd completely forget it. Once again I want to thank you guys for checking out my story and taking the time to review. You reviews mean a lot to me! **


	3. Vet visits can kill

**Author's Note: **

**So this AN isn't going to be this long, I just want to thank you guys for checking out my very first story and thanks for your reviews! I'm not going to bore you so enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S. Dreams will be in _italics!_**

_The rain whips across his furry cheeks leaving behind a dull stinging against his skin, it's somewhere around here, his instincts never lie. _

_His golden eyes narrow against the harsh wind, the dark branches of the trees above him smash together in the wild breeze knocking a few leaves free. A fresh green leaf flutters down past him landing near his hind paw blocking his view for a moment, that's all it took. _

_His whole body goes flying from the impact of the beast's claws, he crashes into a tree just as a peal of thunder echoes through the forest drowning out the loud impossible sound of his body colliding with the tree's trunk._

_He screams in terror and pain as he falls face first into the soggy earth, he lays there allowing the pain to dull a moment, a long heavy growl steadily pulses against his ear drums making his head whip up just in time to dodge another life threatening blow. _

_The huge figure looms over him on its hind legs, lightening strikes the earth miles away, but it was enough to light up the monster's face. _

"AHHHHHHH," he jerks upward gasping for air his pupils dilated until they almost consumed his entire irises.

"Alvin?"

"What's wrong, Alvin?"

" WHAT!"

"Ugh what's going on?"

"I was sleeping!"

"You guys ok?" only five sets of eyes turn towards the doorway just in time to see Dave flick on the lights, collective pained groans fill the room as the six rodents flinch away from the sudden brightness.

"It's Alvin," Simon answers retrieving his round black glasses from the night stand placed between their bunks, Dave immediately moves towards the boy's side looking down into the red blanketed bunk only to find it's inhabitant missing.

"Where is he?" Dave asks searching the only five bunks for the missing munk, in the sudden silence they all hear the distance sound of someone losing their food, Dave's face quickly twists into concern as he races out of the bedroom to check on his eldest son.

The five remaining chipmunk's exchange questioning looks before racing after the human to check on their fellow chipmunk.

Alvin coughs and hacks hard his whole body convulsing with each ragged breath he wheezes in and out, sweat glistens off his fur, which is clinging to skin.

Dark crimson fills the bowl making the chipmunk even sicker to his stomach, once the shakiness left him he quickly jumped up onto the bathroom contour, pulling up his red nightshirt he turns to examine his back.

He swiftly, and with expert precession, unwraps the poorly tended wounds on his back, golden eyes narrow in the mirror at the sight of the black ooze leaking from the inflamed claw marks.

"Huh just my luck," he grunts, the bathroom door suddenly bangs open startling the red clothed munk, "Dave! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he cries dramatically.

"Me? You gave everyone in the house a nice wake up call, what-," the man's dark muddy brown eyes land on the blood filled toilet, his gaze then travels to the blood stains on the corner of the chipmunk's mouth.

"Alvin, did you just throw up blood?" he flinches at the question, " No," he denies instantly turning his back on him, Dave frowns and lifts up the back of his son's shirt.

The man's face turns ashen white, " I'm taking you to the vet, right now," without another word he scoops Alvin up in his hands and leaves the bathroom.

Simon narrowly escapes being squished to death by Dave's foot as the man storms out of the bathroom holding on tight to his wiggling fussing brother, "What's wrong?" Theodore asks beating everyone to the punch.

"You're brother here is going to the vet, he's worse then we thought,"

"Am not!" Alvin denies just seconds before he gags and spits out a sickly wad of blood, " We're coming too!" Brittany declares stubbornly trying to hold back her dinner at the sick sight that just took place, of course it took everything the two youngest had not to faint or burst into frightened tears at it.

"Fine, I can't leave you five alone any way's it's too early in the morning for me to get you a babysitter, let alone leave you guys here,"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, hmmm, hmmmm,"<p>

"I'm going to kill him," Brittany growls darkly her burning blue eyes fixed with intense anger on the 'hmming' vet examining Alvin's back.

"Owwwww," Alvin whines dramatically lashing out at the older man's hand with unsheathed claws, "Alvin stop," Dave snaps giving the vet an apologetic look.

", you have to look at this," a young brown haired nurse hurries into the small room her face flushed with confusion and excitement as she presents a huge stack of papers to the man.

He quickly removes his blood stained hands, fixing his small rectangle glasses he takes the papers from the woman, everyone watches with baited breath as he gazes over the words.

"How in the world, are you sure this is right?" he questions turning to the nurse with wide milky blue eyes, "I'm positive Dr, this is his blood results,"

"What? What does it say?" Dave asks worriedly afraid that a deadly illness had taken over his son's body, "He doesn't have a blood type and it isn't chipmunk blood," the aging man explains breathlessly.

"W-what does it say then?"

"Cobra, wolf, owl, cheetah, otter, polar bear, and a seal?" listens off in a questioning tone, all eyes turn to the chipmunk on the table.

Dark black eyes lock onto the vet, "You shouldn't have done that," the chipmunk hisses, his voice echoes in the small room, everyone's hair, and fur, stands on end. The deep throaty voice couldn't possibly belong to him.

"Alvin what's going on?" Dave's voice barely comes out as a whisper, the chipmunk doesn't reply, in a blur of red he lunges straight for the Dr's throat, huge wet incisors cut deep into the soft flesh, shaking his head back and forth wildly he rips apart the skin, he releases the man's neck going straight for his eyes, he digs his claws deep into their sockets ripping them right out of his skull. The entire time the man screams in horror and pain as he struggles to get the monster off him, but it was too late, he collapses with a heavy thud onto the floor choking on his own life essence which slowly leaks out forming a reflective dark puddle.

The nurse flees the room screaming like she was in some sort of horror film, which for all she knows she could be.

He stands there watching the woman's back as she runs away, blood drips down his chin soaking his fur, continuing to travel down his chest until the odd warmth brings him out of his trance, slowly his now golden orbs travel down to his stained paws.

His face contorts into a mask of grief and guilt, a sob hiccups from his blood stained mouth, no, no, NO! His knees give out and he crumples to the ground, loud wild sobs explode from the chipmunk, or what appears to be a chipmunk.

**I didn't do as well as I wanted, *sigh* oh and since it won't let me do more then two genres the third one is horror so yeah maybe I should've put that first.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Lies

**YAY! Nine reviews! XD thank you guys, seriously thanks, without reviews and stuff I wouldn't have the incourgement I need to keep writing.**

**Thoughts will be in _bold and italics!_**

**ONE MORE THING! I will be introducing an OC or two of my own, they will not take over the story though!**

**R&R!**

Life always has to throw in twists, no matter who you are you'll never know what's around the corner and sometimes it's a clear road ahead, but sometimes you end up coming face to face with a Sim-I. Of all the things going through her mind it just had to be that image.

Things happened too fast really for any of them to fully understand until it was too late, Alvin bolted, not wanting them to see him break down and not wanting them to find out. Of course he could've easily helped the Dr. but for some reason he knew he shouldn't, that man wasn't right to begin with, Alvin's animal instincts probably told him to beware of the awfully nice man. Now he's running blindly through the Animal Clinic dodging frightened nurses and vets with ease despite the waterfalls of guilty tears leaking from his golden eyes.

He can't go back, not now, not ever.

_**Ugh he's fast! **_She grunts to herself as she races after the distraught chipmunk, why is it always her that runs after the crazy munk? Is it because they're counterparts, or is because she feels she needs to watch out for him?

Well it really doesn't matter cause she's going after him any ways, her claws scrape roughly against the hard tile floor making it quite obvious that she was following him although he didn't show any sign of hearing her.

He turns right sharply vanishing from her sight for a few seconds before she rounds the sharp angle, her body collides right into another, she falls back from the impact and if it wasn't for the paw wrapped around her wrist she would've landed painfully on her tail.

"Thanks," she breathes blinking open her eyes, the dark crimson furred chipmunk grins cheekily, his silver nose ring glittering in the light of the hallway.

Brittany gapes like a fish out of water her body trembling slightly at the sight of the massive chipmunk looming over her; "HEY!" someone roughly pushes the intimidating munk away from her, a comforting firm arm pulls her back putting two tail lengths between them.

Alvin steps forward glaring ice-cold daggers at the other chipmunk making the cheeky grin slid right off his face, his hard brown eyes fill with pure fear and he takes a small cautious step back.

Brittany's electric blue eyes dart between them and she gasps at the realization, Alvin was taller and bigger them him! Did he suddenly grow while she was chasing him?

"Remember me Copper?" the blood stained chipmunk seethes snatching the unknown munk up by the collar of his dark gray hoody, his paws fly up protecting his face while trying to fend off an attack.

"How could I ever forget you Ultimate?" the chipmunk asks nervously, his gaze flickers to Brittany slightly cowering behind Alvin's body, before returning to his face.

"Who is she?" Copper asks pointing curiously in her direction, Brittany flinches at the attention and slips further behind Alvin's injured back clinging to his side like a frightened toddler.

"None of your business and if you drag her or any of the others into my mess I'll make sure you never get to see or hear ever again, got it?" Alvin threats his voice dripping with ice-cold venom as he shakes Copper for added measure.

"Promise!" Copper exclaims, "Picking on someone weaker then you is rude," the three chipmunks' heads turn towards the new voice.

Jealously and disgust bubbles hot in Brittany's stomach as the chipette glides towards them her rather full vanilla furred body hugged by a leather jacket and skirt, her flirty puke green gaze travels the length of Alvin's body obviously checking the rock star out.

"You've changed," she purrs in a odd deep feminine voice, Alvin releases Copper dropping him on his hind paws making him stumble with a thankful look on his face, "You're both here," Brittany nearly squeaks startled at the feel of his paw on her wrist dragging her closer which made her eyes widen in both shock and confusion.

Finally she couldn't take it any more, "What in the name of munk is going on? How do you know them? How do they know you and why did he call you 'Ultimate'?" the auburn chipette demands snaking her wrist from his grip so she could place her paws firmly on her hips.

Alvin shuffles nervously while the chipette merely snorts eyeing her in disgust, "You didn't tell us you made a friend," she spits coldly, Brittany's fur bristles at the insult and bites her tongue to hold back a snappy retort.

"I haven't told any one about any thing, that's just it, this isn't supposed to be happening," Alvin snaps instantly making the chipette's hateful look and stance droop, replaced with what resembled defeat.

"Are you going to answer me?" Brittany demands deciding that the bratty chipette wasn't important at the moment, Alvin's golden eyes flicker to her determined and hopeful stare, why does she have to look at him like that?

"It's insane, and it deals with killing that man in there, sometimes things aren't what they appear, you know kind of like Transformers," he jokes trying to lessen the tension, it barely made a dent.

A defeated sigh escapes his lips, "I'm just a experiment Britt, a hybrid of sorts, created just to see if it was possible. I'm not related to Simon or Theodore, they're just two innocent brothers I stumbled upon one day, I wanted a family so I made them believe I was their older brother. The government found out what I was capable of, they named me Ultimate Assassin, I kill at their command, I was born to do what they say, but I'm as stubborn as heck so I left them taking Simon and Theodore with me. I've lied, to everyone,"

**If you were expecting that raise your hand! If you weren't I'll give you a cookie cause you were clueless! XD**

**Thanks for reading and if you don't know what to do next, it's called REVIEW!**


	5. Author's note:Please read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Ok the reason I put this up is because I need your help deciding which animals Alvin's DNA is combined with, there will only be seven though so I don't want you guys to think I pick favorites or something.**

**I'd like the animals to be kind of top of the notch, like predators, or dangerous, since Alvin is referred to as 'Ultimate Assassin' **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this note and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Poison

**Thanks guys! Ok so here are the animals, a fox from _alvinchipmunkfan, _a cobra and eagle from _Chipmunkgirl234, _and an otter and snow leopard from _Blackwolf00. _Thanks again for those who reviewed and sent in an animal, it really means a lot!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

_"Reports say that a mysterious creature appeared in the Los Angles Vet Clinic earlier today, witnesses say it appeared to have the body of a cat and it was covered thickly in large black scales, it had no eyes and no ears, it also appeared to be able to talk and walk on two legs. Where this creature came from is a mystery and where it went is also unknown but we do know it is dangerous, five deaths were reported today not counting the animals, this is Dianna 5 o'clock news,"_

The screen flickers off reflecting the room in it's dark black surface, _at least they didn't get any footage, _the dark ruby furred chipmunk thinks to himself, a thin trail of smoke rises from the end of his chipmunk sized cigarette giving the air in the room a sickly sweet smell that burns the nose and throat.

"Don't smoke in here," he barely dodges the other rodents swipe, losing his cigarette in the process, it lands on the floor without making a sound, he watches as the russet furred chipmunk squishes it under his paw giving him a annoyed look.

"I smoke when I'm nervous," he shrugs sheepishly, "Yeah well when Dave gets up I'm not taking the blame,"

"If he wakes up," both males turn to see the vanilla chipette sauntering into the room her sickly green eyes filled with annoyance, "Hey Cream," Copper greets waving a red paw in her direction.

"Whatever, your 'brothers' are up Ultimate," Cream points air quotations around the word 'brothers' making a vein in Alvin's neck twitch, "Are they-,"

Theodore bumps into Cream letting out a startled yelp as he stumbles back his dark green eyes wide in shock, they could all tell he's still drowsy, Simon steadies him quickly.

"Alvin what's going on?" the bespectacled chipmunk asks as his sea blue gaze flickers between the two unknown chipmunks lounging in his house, "This is Copper and Cream, I'll ummmm explain everything," his voice comes out small and timid as he nervously rubs at the back of his head.

"You mean why you attacked the Dr, and how he was just some alien in disguise?" Simon demands sounding completely unconvinced that some sort of strange being had broken out of a man's chest and killed five people.

"There's more Smarty, and by the way that was a Scaled and they're not aliens," Cream corrects pushing off the wall just as the Chipettes wonder into the living room, all of them disoriented and groggy.

_THUNK! _"OW what the-?" Alvin snickers as Dave stumbles out of his bedroom leaning slightly against the door frame as he massages one foot with a hand, the foot was wrapped nicely in gauze, as a matter of face each one of the sleeping family members have some sort of gauze or bandage on them.

Simon has some around one ear; Jeanette has some around her forearm, Theodore also has his forearm wrapped, and Eleanor has some on her cheek. Brittany has the most, the gauze decorates both her arms and even the end of her tail, and small scratches litter her cheeks.

"What happened?" Dave demands limping into the room his muddy brown eyes wide in worry as he bends down to their eye level, "I-I don't know," Jeanette stammers, the first to notice their injuries.

"Owie,"

"Ouch that stings,"

"Ewww,"

"Ouchie,"

"My fur!"

All eyes turn to the three creatures remaining completely calm, Copper notices their questioning fierce stares and decides to play along, "Ow, dang it," he hisses pretending to painfully clutch one arm, Cream elbows the clueless munk in his side causing him to wince and move to his real injury.

" We can explain," Alvin assures stepping forward, now that he was moving everyone noticed his injuries, "You said you weren't hurt," Cream snaps jabbing him in his back.

Alvin hisses in pain and flinches away from her grinding his teeth together to keep from whimpering, "Whatever," he mumbles.

"What happened," Dave echoes his question from earlier getting agitated that one minute he was at the vet and the next he's in bed, "Well you see, I'm not really normal," Alvin starts out earning a snort from Simon.

Before beginning Alvin shoots the dark furred munk a warning glare, "I'm a hybrid of sorts," he adds his tone dropping quietly, before he could fully go into a explanation Brittany stomps off her tail lashing back and forth showing her agitation.

"Brittany wait!" Alvin scampers after her easily catching her arm and tugging her back, "I'll explain everything I promise, just listen," the munk begs.

"Explain what? From what I know you explained everything to me back at the vets! You lied to Simon and Theodore, you're some sort of killer, and you're not really a chipmunk! That's all I need to know, why don't you just leave huh? Why don't you return to the lab you were created in and leave us all alone, you nearly got us all killed today with that little stunt, just leave and don't ever come BACK!"

Seven separate gasps fill the room as Brittany's paw connects with Alvin's cheek, "Brittany!" her sisters scream appalled by her action.

His cheek stings softly but that barely catches his attention, it barely even hurts, the words she said, those, those burn a huge hole in his chest. The burning ache slowly turns to ice, being replaced by a stronger emotion.

Alvin growls darkly snagging both of her wrists in one paw he twists her arms hard behind her back, Brittany gasps fighting the urge to yelp, with his other paw Alvin snatches up the collar of her shirt lifting her up off the ground.

Her air cuts off as the hard fabric of her shirt digs into her neck, she helplessly begins to struggle to free her paws, "Stop it Alvin!" Dave reacts firs since he's closer, grabbing up his son he pries the gasping Chipette from his hold.

Alvin twists and withers in the man's fist growling loudly at the restraint wrapped around his entire body, "Sir, I'd let him go," Copper advises making Dave look down, "Um drop him," Copper echoes his warning.

Dave frowns and turns his attention back to Alvin just in time to see two huge dripping wet canines closing in on his hand, it was more of the shock that a chipmunk could even have fangs like that then the danger the fangs possessed.

Alvin hits the floor with a light thud; the chipmunk recovers quickly shaking his head furiously from side to side as he mumbles under his breath, his paws move to his arm, without warning he digs his claws into his flesh.

"Stop! Stop it!" Theodore races forward clinging to the older chipmunk's side he tries to stop him from ripping into his flesh, Alvin lightly pushes him away before looking down at his torn skin, it's not deep, but it was enough to stop him.

Sighing heavily Alvin suddenly crumples to the floor; his head cracks against the hard wood floor echoing in the shocked silence.

"Alvin?" everyone moves his side despite what had happened moments before, "His body is being poisoned, we need to flush it out, I think that's what triggered his mood swings," Copper explains as he slips between Theodore and Jeanette leaning down beside Alvin's side he turns him over onto his stomach revealing the pussy black swollen flesh of his back.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Simon questions looking to Dave for assurance, "He tried to do it a second ago but the poison is going to the third stage, the first is infection, then mood swings, and then death, if we don't hurry we'll lose him," Copper explains reaching into the depths of his dark hoody he pulls out a long sharp knife.

"Who know anything about surgery?"

The only two chipmunks with glasses raise their paws.

**This chapter sucked! Oh well no use not posting it since I won't have enough time to make a new one, I was going to explain everything in this chapter about what Alvin is exactly but I decided that we still hadn't tended to his back injury so that's what's happening at the moment.**

**In the next chapter it'll probably be in dream mode, where Alvin remembers the monster that attacked the people at the vet clinic.**

**R&R!**


	7. Everything is falling apart

**YAY! I just went and saw Chipwrecked, in my opinion it's the best out of all three movies! I loved it so freaking much although I do wish that they put in more AlvinxBrittany moments cause they my favs, but I did love the SimonxJeanette scenes, they are so freaking cute! Oops sorry I guess I shouldn't spill the beans huh?**

**Ok so thanks everyone who's been reviewing I am totally grateful to all you for keeping up with my first story! I wish I could post some pictures I've been working on but Deviantart doesn't work for me so I'm kind of bummed about that but oh well! Enjoy!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

"_How could you be so heartless? Lying to them like that when you knew it wouldn't work!" Alvin winces at each harsh word that spews from the furious auburn furred Chipette looming over him, her electric blue eyes turn a hard ice-cold color as she continues to yell at him, but her voice slowly fades from his mind as an unpleasant rotten smell invades his nose. _

"_You smell that?" he asks lightly pushing her out of his personal bubble, sticking his pale pink nose into the sterile air he inhales sharply, his little chest expanding as the retched odor completely fills his lungs and nose making his face wrinkle into a mask of disgust. _

_Brittany's delicate nose also scrunches up as the odor finally reaches her, "What's he doing here?" Cream questions looking to Alvin for a answer, the munk doesn't seem to notice her little move as he begins to creep forward, expertly placing a paw in front of the other as he slowly makes his way back to the room he had fled from. _

_It consumes him now, making his stomach twist and flip as it tries to empty itself hoping that'd make him fill better, gagging Alvin let's his mouth hang open a tad not daring to breathe through his nose, the scent slowly fades and his upset stomach settles, but now he can taste it. _

"_I'm going to be sick," Brittany gasps behind him as Copper and Cream scamper past him to stand at the other side of the open doorway, "Dave what is that!" at the frightened screams and yells of his family Alvin rushes in just in time to see the owner of the stomach churning stink dig it's long narrow teeth into Dave's shoes. _

_The man yelps in pain but manages to use the rod in his hands to beat the thing off, it recoils growling and hissing through it's rows of yellow teeth, Simon eyes the cat/reptilian like animal as it slinks in a slow circle around them, the Dr's body lays lifeless behind it, a huge gaping hole in his chest. The Thing had broken out of his body! That only happens in scary movies, how can it be happening now? The bespectacled rodent notices the russet form of his brother. _

"_Wait no Alvin!" he yells trying to warn his brother not to do anything stupid, but as usual he doesn't pay attention. The small chipmunk rams head first into the massive beast's black scaled leg, to anyone who has a brain they'd know that the usually harmless creature wouldn't stand a chance against a huge snarling black sleek monster, they'd be surprised at the outcome that's happening in the room at this moment. _

_The monster smashes into the tiled floor, sharp white shards imbed themselves into it's armored body, a furious pain fueled screech escapes it's foaming mouth, it's sharp cat shaped head whips around training it's earless, eyeless face onto the crouched chipmunk a few feet away. _

"_Alvin!" Brittany races forward without taking notice of the massive ugly thing pushing itself up onto four strong legs, it continues to rise until it stands at least seven feet tall, balancing easily on its hind legs. Another headache inducing screech rips out of its throat, its clawed hand comes flying down straight for the now shocked Chipette. _

_Brittany screams in terror as it closes in on her, hot pain throbs through her small body, the hard blow sends her flying back into Alvin's chest, the russet munk catches her easily his breath fast and short, he slowly eases the injured Chipette to the floor making a small pained whimper escape her throat. _

"_You are to die here Ultimate, you don't deserve to live any longer, its because of you that Father hates us, he sees you as the perfect child," the voice that slithers out of it's mouth surprises everyone expect a certain golden eyed teen chipmunk, "I don't see him as a father so I don't care how he sees me," Alvin growls darkly, why did he have to bring up that insane man, the tinniest thought of him makes Alvin's blood boil and sizzle. _

" _I want you dead, our brother failed at killing you last night, so now it's my turn," 'his' voice comes out smug and vicious at the same time, "Bring it," Alvin punches a clenched fist into the palm of his other paw smirking the entire time. _

_The monster smashes down wards breaking more tile and rocking the entire room, Alvin runs a few feet before pushing off the floor, he flies through the air somersaulting out of the way as the creature makes a large open hand swipe at him._

_Alvin lands under it pushing up everyone watches on in disbelief as his entire form begins to shake and stretch until his body is gone, replaced by a huge enraged russet snow leopard, the large cat smashes it's broad back into the monster's soft under belly, a choked cry escapes it as it goes flying right towards Dave and the others cowering in the far corner. _

_Different pitches of screams filly the room as it smashes into them, crushing all of their forms under it's heavy dead weight, without warning ten long claws dig deep into the monster's side spraying a dark putrid liquid all over them. _

_The large russet cat opens it's massive jaws exposing at least two rows of sharp teeth, along with huge dripping fangs, it sinks the mouth full of teeth into the heavy armed neck of it's rival, lifting it up with ease the cat jerks it's head hard flinging the withering body in it's mouth through the far wall, which comes crumbling down from the heavy impact. _

_The cat races after it without a sound leaving everyone in the room in a stunned emotionless daze, no one notices the new chipmunks as one reaches into it's gray hoody retrieving a odd silver orb, "Lights out," he calls tossing it their direction. _

* * *

><p>Her small teeth dig lightly into her bottom lip as she hovers over the unmoving body of the strange chipmunk hybrid stretched out on a old towel Dave had dug out of the hall closet, Copper carefully squeezes at the gash the other munk had created himself before he passed out, blood seeps out flowing in a small stream and landing in a pan being held bravely by Simon who had refused to leave his 'brothers' side sense they had all woken up from their gas induced sleep.<p>

"Ok," Copper quickly snatches the cotton and gauze from Cream's paws, the Chipette merely yawns not really that focused on the whole mess-taking place in Dave's kitchen.

"Why were you two there in the first place?" Simon voices the nagging question that has been bothering him ever since he met them, "We sensed Ultimate and decided to check in on him," Cream answers casually taking the pan from his dark furred paws.

"You know him, and why do you keep calling him Ultimate?"

"You ask a lot of questions,"

The bespectacled munk shuts up stung slightly by the strange Chipette's harsh words, " Don't be a jerk," all three rodent's heads whip around to see Alvin massaging his forehead his golden eyes narrowed with pained annoyance.

Brittany's bottom lip trembles and for a moment Alvin begins to panic, why is she going to cry! He asks himself as he cautiously sits up keeping his gaze trained on her taunt form, without a single word the foggy eyed Chipette turns sharply on her heel and jumps down from the island, scampering off quickly Alvin's chest begins to throb, his lungs constrict and he fights the burning in both his eyes and throat.

What is wrong with me?

**Just a simple little chapter I guess, maybe a filler, I don't know, I'm just so exhausted at the moment so I don't feel like putting a whole lot into this chapter and I want to try and slow things down a bit, I feel like I'm diving head first into this story and that I'm going a tiny bit too fast.**

**I stink at action, even though I love action movies! I stink at writing action so if anyone is awesome at combat fighting like scenes I'd like some tips please!  
><strong>

**R&R! **


	8. Story time, kind of

**Howdy peoples! I don't really have much to say so I don't see the point in dragging out a long author's note for this chapter, but I have one thing to say since I probably won't be updating any until Christmas is over.**

**Happy Holidays and a happy New Year! X)**

**Reviews can be my Christmas present!  
><strong>

"Alvin do you care to explain what the heck as been going on?" Dave towers over the small rodent with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, the munk picks at his claws seeming more interested in them then the man questioning him.

"Alvin did you-,"

"I heard you Dave," he frowns at the interruption and watches closely as Alvin stands to his hind paws finally looking up to meet his muddy brown eyes, "What's been going on and who are they?" the man gestures towards the two more mature chipmunks lounging in his recliner looking bored out of their little minds.

"I'll explain everything just trust me ok?" Alvin asks trying not to sound to hopeful as he cautiously sends his guardian a sincere smile, flashing his little teeth up at the human, Dave heaves a big sigh and glances towards his most dependent son who has been sitting quietly next to the others on the couch a few feet away from the chipmunk now clothed in a spare hoody.

"Pssht trust you?" Alvin's ear twitches towards the slightly mumbled retort but doesn't make any move to hint that he heard her, "Alright," the man slightly relaxes as he carefully sits himself down into the last open seat that isn't being occupied by a furry creature.

His stomach does a small back flip as he jumps over to the glass coffee table in the center of the living room, _why am I so nervous? _He asks himself as he turns to face his brothers first, Theodore grins innocently at his older brother letting him know that he was on his side, for now. Simon nods indicating that he should go ahead and start before something else strange happens.

Inhaling deeply, Alvin closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "I'm not Alvin, not really I guess," he admits meeting Dave's questioning gaze, "That's just a name I picked out, my real name is Ultimate, Ultimate A, I'm a government weapon and spy created in Area 51 fifteen years ago after they discovered something lurking in a undersea volcano," taking a small breath Alvin looks around the room for a moment.

Suddenly Simon bursts out laughing and soon everyone else was too, except Copper and Cream who are both watching Alvin with rapt attention. Alvin's rounded ears fall flat and his tail goes limp, "I'm not lying this time you know," he mumbles pitifully as he stares into the flat blank eyes of his reflection.

"Y-you sure? That sounds like something you'd make up to scare us," Simon chuckles wiping a small tear from the corner of his dark blue eyes, fixing his glasses he fixes his gaze onto the depressed looking munk standing on the coffee table. Upon noticing the way the his brother was holding himself Simon sobered up clearing his throat to get rid of his laughter, "You're serious?" he whispers, Alvin nods and shrugs his shoulders letting out a small chuckle before meeting the dark furred munk's gaze, "Afraid so,"

"But it sounds like some action/horror movie," Dave objects trying to take the normally energetic chipmunk seriously, "It would be cool huh?" Alvin asks perking up at the thought, if only for a moment.

"What about us?" Theodore's small innocent question makes everyone turn to look at the lone munk once again, waiting to hear his answer, his golden eyes drop to his reflection once again, this time noticing all the little details that prove he isn't related to the two normal chipmunks sitting on the couch before him. For one his fur isn't their texture, theirs are soft and short, his is rough and quiet long if you actually looked instead of simply glancing, his eyes aren't even normal! They're gold, the kind of gold you get colored contacts to have, the kind of gold that now belong to a sparkly vampire in books, the kind of gold that isn't normal not even for a wild animal. No there is no way he is related to them, his wild untamed nature is even proof of that, he's rarely calm or sweet, he's always looking for adventure trying to find a way to test his limits, that's him.

"You guys are 100% normal, they brought you in from a nearby forest, your parents left you early on so they decided you'd be good for some new experiments. You were the first of my kind that I saw and so I decided to become your older brother, I didn't want you guys to end up a freak like me so I took on your experiments," Alvin swallows the lump forming fast in his throat trying to ignore the silence building in the room, clearing his throat he shifts slightly on his paws and continues.

"I l-lied to you guys, I thought that by the time we were older we'd go our separate ways, but when you started showing signs that you could understand what was going on around you I took you guys back to the forest, you were both still small and too young to know how to fend for yourselves so I stuck with you, but as time went on I decided I couldn't leave you, I didn't want to go back either. Those men who cut down our tree were part of the government, they have been searching everywhere for me, luckily they didn't spot us," a small nervous laugh cuts up Alvin's throat at the memory.

"You're not our brother?" he lifts his head to meet Theodore's watering gaze, "N-no," Alvin stammers quietly cutting his gaze for a moment, "But! That doesn't matter does it! I mean sure we're not blood related but-,"

"NO!" Alvin rears back his eyes wide in shock at the angered outburst that exploded from the small dirty blonde bundle of fur; Theodore's eyes are brimming with tears and anger, "NO! You lied Alvin! Dave and Simon have told you a dozen times that lying hurts you and others! Why did you do it!" the little chipmunk cries unable to hide his hurt and anger.

"I lied to protect you! If I told you then you'd be in danger ok? I risked my life dozens of times for you guys because I believe that you are my brothers, I wanted to be part of a real family, and I was tried of being just an experiment or number in a cage! I lied because that was my only choice!" he was breathing heavily now, his little chest expanding and falling quickly.

Everyone stares in shock at the panting munk their eyes wide in pure unspoken shock, slowly his words sink in and Theodore's tears fall silently, in hurt for himself and for Alvin, there is also fear mixed within them for the eyes that are burning into his don't belong to a chipmunk, but a predator.

" Sorry, I'm sorry, Theo don't cry," the slit pupils and dark iris vanish as he cautiously moves forward with a outstretched paw, the crying chipmunk lunges into his red clad chest heaving heavy loud sobs as he clings to the other form.

His anger smothers for a moment after recalling everything that Alvin had admitted, he could've let them do all that stuff, he could've just left them alone in the forest, he's been there all along, even before they began to see and hear correctly, and even though he did lie about EVERYTHING, at least his brotherly love wasn't a lie.

"Alvin," Simon sighs joining them on the table, his golden eyes bravely meet Simon's waiting for his response, "What are you?" he asks searching the other munk's face for a answer.

Theodore slowly backs away hiccups bubbling past his small lips as he rubs at the remaining tears soaking his face; Alvin seems torn for a moment, his face twisting into fear and pain before finally settling on confusion. "I don't know," he admits softly.

"You don't know?" Jeanette echoes bravely moving to the table with the boys, they turn to face the bespectacled chipette with curious expressions, "What exactly did they do to you?" she asks softly.

"Uh a lot of stuff I guess, well first off I know they created my DNA from that of a chipmunk's then they started to weave other DNA into it, like a fox, eagle, cobra, otter, and a snow leopard," Alvin lists them off pursing his lips, " They also did stuff to enhance my natural speed, strength and tolerance, for example I could easily lift up a car," he gloats for a moment smirking.

" Don't forget your brothers," Copper reminds him, Alvin's fur suddenly springs to life bristling along his skin, "They're not my brothers! I don't even now what the heck they're supposed to be!" he snaps stomping his hind paw like a toddler.

"Was that one of those things that came out of Dr. Hammers?" Dave asks leaning forward, "One of them, I was attacked by another one but he got hit by a car, but I highly doubt that killed him," Alvin admits rolling his eyes.

"How many are there?" Eleanor and Brittany both join the growing group on the table although Brittany still has a air of annoyance hovering around her, "Only three, there's Scaled, Runner, Winged and Reaper," Alvin informs them all.

"Do they all take the shape of humans?"

"Only Scaled can, Runner is unbelievably fast, while Winged can fly, they have such stupid names," Alvin snickers, "I hate to stop this little jam session but there's a hot woman comin up to the door," Copper purrs pressing his pierced nose flat against the glass while his red tail whips back and forth.

"Its Claire," Alvin chirps his ears perking up, taking off towards the front door followed closely by a googly eyed Copper, "Who's Claire?" Brittany asks trying to ignore the fresh knots forming in her stomach.

"Claire is Dave's mate," Simon purrs wiggling his dark eyebrows, "She is not!" the man denies just as said woman knocks lightly, "Come in!" Alvin announces watching as the door knob turns and a tennis shoe clad foot peeks through the cracked door.

"Hey Dave, my power went out do you think that-," a dying whir fills the air cutting off the beautiful blonde midsentence; the entire house falls silent and dark, "No one scream, no matter what happens," everyone stiffens shocked, Alvin's voice floats around the room from all sides, as if he had just become the air itself.

"Claire get inside, and close the door gently," she creeps inside and slowly shuts the door before inching over to Dave, the remaining chipmunks all huddle together on the coffee table even allowing the new members to join their little group.

"Don't panic, be quiet and close your eyes, don't open them no matter what," Alvin urges, everyone obeys him immediately knowing that something they wouldn't understand was happening at the moment.

Alvin creeps along the floor, his small body slinking like a cat's through the dark, his eyes glow in the blackness almost resembling two small flashlights, if his eyes weren't providing the small amount of light the one chipmunk who didn't obey his orders wouldn't have been able to see his long red forked tongue darting out between white glossy fangs. Holding back a small shriek Brittany keeps her eyes locked on the hybrid chipmunk as he slips under the couch, Jeanette tightens her arm around Brittany's waist warning her to close her eyes.

Air whooshes past them stirring their hair and fur as the couch goes flying, holding back startled yelps and screams everyone remains stiff, Brittany's eyes lock on a tall dark figure crouching in front of the hallway that leads to their bedrooms, another rather large figure moves forward in a dark blur colliding with the other form's midsection. Blood red pupils flash in the dark burning right into Brittany's wide electric blue one's, a tiny gasp emanates from her throat as images and words swarm her mind filling her with dread and guilt.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed," golden eyes meet hers as a large slim hand breaks her away from her sister's grasp, Brittany opens her mouth to scream only to have her tail shoved into her mouth as the hand holding her drops her on the table behind her sisters, a human screech reaches her ears making her cringe and shut her eyes.

Almost as soon as it begun it ended, the lights suddenly flicker back on and everyone instinctively opens their eyes, Dave groans at the sight, his couch protrudes from the living room wall and various pictures litter the floor, some of their frames cracked.

"Alvin?" Simon calls warily realizing that the damage continues down the hall, "Here!" he jumps startled as the other chipmunk walks out of the guest bedroom straightening his hoody, which appears to be intact.

"What happened?" Claire asks her face had paled extremely and she was breathing heavily, " Holy freaking nuts that was Reaper wasn't it! He almost took Brittany's soul!" Copper screeches jumping up and down wildly. Cream whacks him upside the head making him groan and settle down.

"Shut up," Alvin orders frowning firmly, "He almost took my soul?" Brittany echoes breathlessly her eyes widening in horror, " I stopped him so we don't have to worry,"

Brittany zones out after that, if Alvin had stopped him, then who grabbed her?

**Just R&R please!**


	9. They're just unlucky

**Author's Note:**

**Yay I found free time! Ok so the only reason I'm updating at this moment is because I wanted so bad to put in some Alvin and Brittany fluff moments since Romance is part of the genre of this story and so far there really hasn't been any. So yeah there will be little parts in this chap, hope you guys enjoy! Also I realized that I only had six animals when I said there would be seven, so there's also going to be a black widow curtsy of _alvinchipmunkfan._ Thanks!**

**R&R**

He grunts in effort, trying to pull a article of clothing over your head while your injured is tougher then it looks, Alvin growls darkly into the red material gathering around his neck, with one last tug his hoody slips over his head and he drops it to the ground clearly annoyed. Turning his back on the discarded clothing Alvin studies his reflection closely.

The bandages weren't all that neat and in some places they were too tight while in other places they were too loose, the golden eyed chipmunk immediately sets to work trying to fix the gauze practically covering his entire body, he must've been cursing and muttering a little too loudly because another rodent wanders into the bedroom curiously.

Brittany's eyebrows raise dramatically as she tries to contain her laughter, "N-need help?" she questions causing her counterpart to jump and whirl around, he ends up in a tangled mess on the bedroom floor, the gauze wrapped firmly around his ankles, back, and head. She couldn't help it, Brittany tips her head back and busts out laughing, her ears fall flat as she laughs loud and hard.

Alvin watches the amused chipette with narrowed eyes as he tries to escape from the trap he had wrapped around himself, " You know, laughing isn't considered helping?" he questions looking up with a raised eyebrow, slowly Brittany manages to silence her laughter and calm down.

"Sorry, its not every day I get to see you like that, it was funny," shrugging her shoulders she begins to help untie him, gathering the ruined fabric in her arms she allows the chipmunk to stagger to his hind paws.

Brittany's gaze follows him as he returns back to the small rectangle piece of mirror propped up against the dresser; Alvin turns so his back faces the reflective surface, the chipette manages to catch a glimpse of his back.

"What?" she cries dropping the wrapping she quickly scampers over to him, she stares in shock at the sight of his smooth unbroken skin on his back, "But I swear it was horrible just a few hours ago," she whispers more to herself then the now fully healed chipmunk.

"I heal pretty fast," he explains wiggling back into his clothes.

"Like a vampire?"

Alvin turns to her with a disgusted shocked face, " What no!" he denies shaking his head to prove his point, "I just heal faster is all, I'm not like those sparkly people who aren't affected by bullets and stuff, those still hurt," he explains catching a glimpse of the wild untamed russet fur on top of his head, he doesn't stop to fix it though.

"They still hurt, but can they also kill you?" Brittany questions curiously, her anger is now long forgotten, besides staying mad for a long time causes wrinkles and there's no way she wants to risk getting those.

His golden eyes flicker quickly to her's judging her mood before he answers, " I guess I left that part out huh?" he mumbles nervously as Brittany comes closer her gaze locked firmly on the mess of fur on top of his head. Reaching out she begins to fix it trying to make it appear more calm, Alvin of course fights her off, batting at her paws to keep her away.

"My heart is made of metal," her paws freeze in mid-air her entire face falling blank as Alvin ducks away prodding his fur concerned she fixed it to make it look dull and flat, "How?" her voice barely comes out, sounding more like a airy whisper then a question.

"They just built it like that," he answers studying her from a distance, Brittany frowns and peers down at her small paws before risking to meet his gaze, "Does that mean you, you can't love?"

To say the question caught him off guard is a understatement, even though you can't see animals blush doesn't mean they don't, Alvin's cheeks heat up incredibly under his fur as he tries to keep his gaze locked with Brittany's, her questioning electric blue gaze makes him fidget slightly.

"I still feel emotions and yeah I can still love I guess," he answers shrugging; both rodents awkwardly stand there for a moment unsure about what was safe to say at the moment.

"Alvin! Come in here and help me remove the sofa from the wall would ya!" his ears perk up at the call of their guardian's voice, "Sure Dave!" without another word Alvin bolts from the room happy to get over the little awkward moment that just took place in the bedroom.

Brittany stands there a moment trying to figure out why she had asked the question in the first place, maybe it was just curiosity, yeah that's it. Sighing heavily the chipette begins to head for the door deciding to go see if she could at least help somewhat with the smaller less dirtier things when something warm and wet slithers around her ankle.

Her head whips around at the sensation and a scream explodes from her mouth as her eyes bore into a large dripping mouth filled with three rows of small pointed black teeth, the beast's tongue snakes it way further up her small body soaking her fur and sink in hot wet saliva. Another scream comes out of Brittany's mouth as she hits the wooden floor hard leaving her slightly dazed, the creature is probably about the size of a horse and it barely fits in the room, as a matter of face, it's lower half of it's body is stuck in the window which it had busted through, how Brittany managed not to hear it is a mystery.

Since it doesn't have arms, only wings, it begins to use it's tongue to pull the still slightly confused chipette closer and closer to it's dripping mouth, it's hot breath washes over her body jerking her back to the present.

"HELP! HELP!" the cries of pain and fear ripple through the house as the chipette begins to claw desperately at the wooden floor in hopes of slowing it down or wiggling free, something else suddenly wraps around her wrists and she begins to claw wildly at the new object trying in vain to get free.

"Stop," her eyes, which she had closed, snap open and she screams once again, his eyes appear to be the same but the rest of him isn't, with a single tug Alvin rips Brittany from the clutches of the Winged. The now sobbing chipette dives into his chest shaking and scared, the hybrid chipmunk carefully picks her up cradling her behind him with his eight extra arms protruding from his newly healed back, and right above the odd appendages are two huge eagle wings folded tightly up against his skin. The rest of his body had grown somewhat until he was at least as big as a large dog, he looks like someone stretched out a chipmunk and attached different things to it, his ears had grown and his tail had become thicker and bushier like a fox, dark red spots dot his arms and neck which resemble that of a leopards, his fur still has it's russet color but it appears to be thicker and more sleek, and inside his mouth are dozens of sharp pointed teeth and two huge poison filled fangs.

"Why do you guy always go for the girls?" Alvin questions the large furry winged beast protruding from the window, the creature hisses loudly and vanishes back out the window, rolling his golden eyes Alvin takes off after him making sure his counterpart is safely secure in his arms.

Once out in the open air Alvin unfurls his large wings, keeping his gaze locked on the fleeing target, sure he wants the Winged to go away but he at least wants to make sure it stays away for a little bit and that means either scaring it or injuring it. In a single bound Alvin is airborne and tailing the massive dark furred beast through the darkening Los Angles sky.

A cool breeze whips across her face drying her tears and encouraging her eyelids to flutter open, the furry appendages wrapped around her slightly loosen allowing her to sit up slightly, a frightened awe filled gasp reaches Alvin's ears as he closes in on the other strange animal.

Brittany's fears melt away replaced by excitement at the feeling of flying, glancing quickly around and spotting the animal that had tried to eat her the chipette scowls, "Kick his butt!" she yells shaking a small fist in the animals direction, grinning Alvin rockets forward making the chipette squeal in fright at being jolted slightly forward.

Alvin lashes out digging five long sharp claws into the tail of the beast causing it to wail in pain and whip around trying to snap at Alvin's muzzle, the chipmunk hybrid simply punches it square in the jaw with his other arm smirking. The Winged are the weakest and wimpiest out of the four, so those two little hits were enough to send it squawking off.

"Hey, what about everyone else? Why didn't they come when I was screaming?" Brittany questions curiously as Alvin whips around and starts heading for the house, " I suggested we stay the night in a hotel or something," Alvin answers completely flying right over their neighborhood.

"Oh so they just decided to let you save be by yourself?" Brittany questions leaning her folded arms onto of his legs, "No, they didn't even know you were in trouble, I told Dave I'd go get you after we fixed the couch and that we'd catch up," Alvin explains as the legs begin twitch and move, Brittany moves back just as they disappear back into his flesh. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she watches as his tail and ears return to normal, everything goes expect his wings, he even shrinks back to chipmunk size which doesn't leave much room on his back.

Reaching around Alvin grabs her tail and yanks him into his arms making her yelp startled, "That was mean!" she scolds lightly punching him in the chest making him peer down at her, his whiskers tickle her nose making her squirm.

"I could've just let you be eaten," he suggests grinning, Brittany pouts in response and crosses her arms over her chest, Alvin turns his attention back to the open sky.

"Thank you, for saving me, again," Alvin grins and opens his mouth to answer her thanks but the soft warm feel of her lips brushing delicately over his cheek causes him to nervously swallow his words.

"Your welcome,"

**I have no idea how long this story will be, my guess is at least 20 or so, maybe less since this is my first story.**

**R&R**


	10. The deal

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Welcome back fellow readers and writers, I was planning on just making this chapter a profile on Alvin's hybrid form we saw earlier in the previous chapter but I decided to update for real right now so if any one wants a profile on his appearance and abilities just let me know and I'll add that in after this chapter.**

**Ok I don't want to bore you so just one more thing, R&R and enjoy ^.^**

His dark blue eyes scan the small comfy green and peach themed hotel room, everyone is currently lounging around the decent sized room expect two rodents clad in red and pink.

He turns away from the waiting anxious group to gaze worriedly out the single hotel window which is slightly cracked open to allow the nice light breeze of the wind to flow into the slightly too warm atmosphere of the room, "Any sign Simon?" his dark ears twitch at the sound of his baby brother's timid question.

"Afraid not, and it'll be dark soon," Simon answers fixing his black round rimmed glasses which are one size too big for his muzzle, a collective groan echoes around the room, "Their food is getting cold," Eleanor speaks up turning her bright spring green eyes on the two full boxes of Chinese food sitting on the oak nightstand placed neatly between two of the three beds in the room, two beds are pushed up against one wall with a nightstand between them and a elegant silver lamp on top, then there's a bigger bed opposite the smaller one's with two nightstands on either side of it for a couple of some sort. Then there's the bathroom, which is attached, and a small round dinner table placed neatly in front of the one wide window.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave them behind, I must've still been in shock," Dave mumbles running a nervous hand through his dark thinning hair, Claire lightly rests a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder getting him to meet her gaze, she smiles warmly at him and lightly gives his shoulder a squeeze.

Copper and Cream stretch out on one bed silently claiming it, as theirs while the others are all resting on the other minus Simon, Alvin, and Brittany of course, "Got any threes?" Copper asks in a monotone voice as he gnaws on a broken chopstick while staring rather boredly as his pawful of cards.

Cream yawns and tosses him a card, "Still no sign huh?" Copper asks peering over his shoulder at Simon's figure in the windowsill, the rock star shakes his head no but suddenly hesitates.

"What the-," he breaks off his eyes widening in shock at the sight, "He's flying!" Simon cries turning to the other's his mouth slightly hanging open giving away the fact that he isn't lying.

In a blur of fur and clothes everyone abandons their posts and crowd around the window just in time to see a russet blur vanish for a split second, "Where'd it go?" Theodore asks as everyone presses his or her face up against the glass in search of the flying object. Suddenly something smacks against the window startling everyone, Alvin taps at the window grinning widely he waves at a shaken wide-eyed Theodore who had been the unfortunate one closest to the russet chipmunk.

"Open the door!" Brittany suddenly peers around her counterpart pushing his face flush up against the glass in the process, Alvin says something but only jumbled words spill out and his breath fogs the glass, "OPEN THE DOOR!" Brittany suddenly raises her voice her electric blue eyes darting to the small opening in the window; unfortunately a mesh of wire keeps them both out.

Alvin jerks back off the glass, "DUCK!" he yells before he and Brittany vanish below the window, everyone immediately drops out of view barely in time, the window explodes sending a rain of glass through the air, the setting sun catches the small crystals sending tiny random rainbows across the room before the glass settles on the floor and the eight living figures in the room.

Alvin shoots up to the giant hole in the window and lands on the floor, Brittany quickly scrambles away from him seeking out her younger sisters, "Stupid government spies, thinking they're all that just cause they have snipers and bombs and those cool yet stupid heat vision goggles," Alvin rants dusting what appears to be ash off his hoody and fur, his giant russet feathered wings appear to be missing one or two feathers near the tips, some blood trickles through the feathers lightly dripping onto the carpet of the room.

"They're gone!" Copper informs everyone as he peeks out the window his ears pointed forward while his tail twitches at the tip, "Good, I really get annoyed with them sometimes, since they know everything about us," Cream reminds the red furred munk making him nod and release a heavy breath through his nose stirring the silver ring there.

"Sorry I led them here, I didn't think they'd actually shoot, but hey they think I just ran into a random window," Alvin assures everyone as they pick themselves up off the glass littered floor, some stray pieces fall off their bodies and make small fairy like tinkling sounds as they hit other pieces.

Dave turns on his red clad son opening his mouth he almost releases a fury of words if it weren't for a certain pink clad chipette who suddenly stomps over to Alvin and stands squarely in front of him startling everyone, "It's not his fault this time," she says firmly while placing both her paw squarely on her hips.

Closing his mouth Dave sighs and leans down to their level, "I wasn't going to yell…. that much, I was just so worried about you two, you've been gone for at least two hours," the man sighs scooping the two up into his hands, his dark eyes land on the wings protruding from his son's back.

"That explains how you can fly," Dave grins, "Huh? Oh yeah," Alvin chirps as the wings withdraw back into his flesh, "We stopped at a local gas station, cause someone didn't want to do her business in a bush," Alvin turns his now narrowed golden eyes on the Chipette standing beside him.

"Rock stars don't pee in bushes," Brittany quickly defends herself rolling her electric blue eyes as if it were obvious, "You were wild once!" Alvin reminds her.

"Yeah, once," Brittany points out glaring him now, "Uh can I remind you Ultimate that you have a deal with a certain someone?" Cream speaks up looking between the two counterparts in annoyance.

"Pssht nooooo," he lies through his teeth jumping down from Dave's hand he quickly scampers over to the bed vanishing from sight, everyone waits for him to appear on top of the bed but suddenly his voice sounds from the other side of the room, " I don't make deals!" they all whirl around startled, Alvin jumps up and down on the master bed doing twists and flips in midair.

"Ultimate, if you don't stick to it she'll hurt you," Cream scolds making him groan and flop down onto the mattress landing flat on his back, " I don't care," he whines like a child.

"Who?" Jeanette asks, " Ms. Vinny," Copper answers for the Chipette grinning.

"NO!" Alvin suddenly screams as the bathroom door suddenly slams close, the two strange rodents laugh at his actions and move towards the bathroom.

" It won't be that bad, just go and finish the deal, it's not that hard besides you're good at acting and lying right?" Copper questions.

"What exactly is the deal he needs to finish?" Simon asks curiously, " His mom made a deal with him, if he finds a girlfriend or mate by his sixteenth birthday then she'll tell him how he was created and what he'll end up to be," Cream explains grinning widely at the thought.

"Oh," everyone echoes together, " I can't play the role of his girlfriend due to the fact that Copper and I are together," Cream adds on making everyone look at them funny for a moment.

"I'll do it," Brittany offers shrugging as if it were no big deal, but the warmth and knots growing in her stomach begs to differ.

"WHAT NO!" Alvin objects flinging open the bathroom door, "Why not?" Brittany snaps defensively, " Just no," Alvin shoots Cream and Copper a warning fierce death glare making them twitch nervously.

" Because he's afraid someone dangerous will go after you," Copper explains, "Shut up!" Alvin cries his fur bristling wildly.

Brittany smirks, "Oh you really do like me," she hums, by now Alvin's cheeks had begun to match his hoody, "NO!" he quickly denies.

"Uh huh,"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Sighing Dave shakes his head as the two come face to face their noses pressing flush against the others but neither seem to notice as they contuine their banter, "This is going to be a while," he warns a giggling Claire.

* * *

><p>His eyes lock in on the two arguing chipmunks nose to nose in a small hotel room, grinning he removes the binoculars from his eyes, " Good, he's developing quiet nicely," he hums to himself as he quickly scribbles something down in a small leather bound pocket book. Brushing choppy blonde bangs from his murky hazel eyes he chews thoughtfully on the end of his pen.<p>

"Ultimate your time is almost here, once you have fully grown you'll have no choice but to surrender yourself to me, your bloodlust will begin to grow and you won't know where to turn," snapping the book closed he shoves it back into his jacket pocket and slides into the back seat of a large SUV, " Back to Ultimate's home, I need more of her DNA,"

**The plot thickens!**


	11. Slowly breaking

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope everyone had an awesome New Years! I've recently gone back to school so I am most likely going to try to either update on Fridays or on the weekends, just a little heads up to those loyal readers!**

**As always I want to thank everyone who was gracious enough to leave a review and if you have any questions at the end of a chapter I will gladly answer them either by PM or at the beginning of the next chapter. Also I have some skills in drawing and have been doing a few sketches recently of either scenes from this story or just random pictures, I'll usually post them as my Icon since Deviantart doesn't work on my computer sadly. Also I made changed it from mystery to horror if that gives anything away ;)**

**Ok I think I bored you enough by now so enjoy!**

"_Ultimate, are you ready?" his hazel eyes lock onto the small rodent's sharp golden one's urging the young creature to answer, "Yes," he replies his voice calm despite his wagging tail which can't hide his excitement. _

_The man grins at his creation's eager attitude towards the unknown activity, just a few weeks old and yet so smart, so well coordinated, "Do you remember one of the reasons why you were made?" the man asks gently as he leans down to the rodent's eye level._

_He swiftly nods causing the red tag pinned in his left ear to flop against the side of his temple, "At first you just wanted to see if it was possible but word of a strong force lurking in an undersea volcano got you working harder, trying to actually create something like me, in the end it worked, here I am!" the little chipmunk explains jumping happily at the last part while giggling at his story. _

"_Good, but you do know that you can't stop the force unless we know you're capable of fighting right?" he questions the chipmunk who stops giggling proudly to stare up at him with a small frown, "I have to do what?" he asks obviously clueless as to what fighting was._

"_Fighting or killing," the man empathizes carefully as he straightens up to press a large hand flush against a clear panel, a few seconds later a beep comes from the device and the white colored door slides open, "Come on I'll show you," the man ushers letting the rodent scamper inside the large white room first. _

"_Wow!" he gasps hopping to his hind paws mid-stride to get a better view of the enormous room, the floor is covered in thick soft white foam boards as is the ceiling and walls, a few targets hang from the ceiling suspended by steel wired cables at least two feet thick, another wire comes from the floor keeping a pacing lion at bay, it's yellow eyes train on the two new creatures in its domain, suddenly it releases a ferrous roar showing off four huge incisors and a mouth packed with smaller yellow teeth and a large rough pink tongue. _

_The chipmunk winces and takes a timid step back looking up at the man worriedly, "Don't worry Ultimate, he can't get you," he assures the frightened animal._

"_It's not that," the rodent mumbles more to himself then the man, what did the lion mean by killers and monsters? Or that one word, bloodlust? Shrugging the lion's weird words off he eagerly looks up at the man, "What am I going to do?" he asks._

_He hesitates trying to decide if he should start the chipmunk out on the targets like the others said, or just have him go right for killing the lion? _

"_Kill the lion," _

* * *

><p>She jerks awake at the sudden pain in her back, turning over she narrowly escapes the claws lashing out towards her nose, "Alvin?" her wide electric blue eyes lock in on the squirming chipmunk laying beside her in the hotel bed.<p>

"Alvin," she echoes just as his claws scrape over the skin on her arm, she yelps in pain jerking her sleeping sisters awake behind her.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asks her voice thick and groggy as she blindly reaches out for her glasses which Eleanor supply while yawning, Brittany sits up and dodges another wild swipe from the red clad chipmunk.

Theodore and Simon stir awake at the wild movements, "Alvin?" Theodore questions worriedly looking down at him, suddenly Alvin jerks upward gasping and coughing for air.

Brittany stares in shock at his trembling form before cautiously reaching out to lightly touch his shaking shoulder, "Just a dream," he whispers to himself as his golden eyes meet hers.

"What's going on?" Dave stumbles out of the king sized bed and flicks on the lights making everyone flinch, Claire slowly sits up from the other bed, Cream and Copper don't stir in their makeshift blanket nest under the table.

Alvin resists the urge to hiss and dive under the covers to protect his sensitive eyes; instead he chuckles and stands brushing Brittany's paw from his shoulder. "Nothing, just a dream, I think I'll go get some fresh air," he grins innocently, before Dave could respond he was already climbing through the hole in the window and vanishing into the night.

Dave stares after the russet furred chipmunk worriedly, "I'll talk to him," everyone stares in shock as Brittany heads for the hole, she climbs through it with more difficulty but more grace then a human before also being swallowed by the darkness.

"No don't let the spider monkeys in! No! They're space squids in disguise!" Copper screams in his sleep making everyone jump, Cream smacks the chipmunk in her sleep silencing his random screams.

"I guess I'm going back to bed," Claire sighs obviously not in the mood to really go to deep into the little issue at hand, the others mumble agreements and settle back into their beds to hopefully slip back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany massages her bare arms as her small teeth lightly chatter together, <em>why is it so cold? <em>She cries inside her mind as her gaze travels over the wide open walkway, they're in one of those hotels that have rooms that lead to the outside, not fancy warm hallways, but cold dark outdoors.

Squinting her electric blue eyes in frustration the chipette's ears twitch side to side trying to find any small sound that could indicate where her stubborn confusing counterpart could be, " Ever heard the saying that if you want to find something you'll end up never finding it, but when you're not searching it turns up?" her whole body bristles in fright at the voice before she whirls around seething.

Alvin's golden eyes glow brightly in the dark as he stares at her from a few feet away, Brittany can barely see his outline, but she can still make out that he's leaning against the railing of the walkway, " Ever heard that you shouldn't walk up on someone in the dark or they'll murder you!" she yells furious.

He chuckles without humor and moves forward, Brittany timidly steps back her instincts warning her, if something can move without making a single sound then it's not human, but she already knows he isn't!

Something flashes through the liquid gold of his irises but it vanishes before she can tell what it is, he's suddenly right up on her, towering over her a good ten to twenty inches.

His sharp eyes catch the small twitch of her body as she responds to his close presence; curiously he reaches out with a claw to lightly touch the corner of her small pink lips before carefully trailing the tip of his claw down to her throat.

Brittany tries to keep her body from shaking at the feel of his deadly claw against the soft unprotected flesh of her neck, "What?" she manages to hiss between her teeth trying to force some anger into her frightened eyes.

Alvin's eyes suddenly narrow and his paw closes fast around her neck, Brittany's paws fly up at grasp at his her eyes widening as a straggled yelp escapes her lips, "A-lvin!" she cries as his paw begins to tighten slowly lowering her air intake.

"Why are you scared?" tears burn at the back of her eyes, he growls and lifts her off her paws bringing her to his eye level while also cutting off more of her oxygen.

Her paws fumble desperately now in vain as the tears escape spilling out and rushing in silent streams down her cheeks, he feels the warmth of her fear trickle over his fingers but he ignores it, "Tell me," his voice rumbles low and vicious in his throat.

"Be-because, you're s-scared," she chokes out grasping his wrist in her paws, "W-when yo-you're scared, I-I get s-," his paw falls from her throat just as his lips crash down on hers breathing life giving oxygen back into her aching lungs.

**Alvin's mentally breaking down, that's why he began to choke her, I told you guys there was going to be twists! That's also one of the reason's I changed the genre to horror.**

**R&R!**


	12. Becoming Helpless

**Thank you for reviewing guys/girls! I just wanted to thank _alvinchipmunkfan, EpicSmiley12, Blackwolf00, and Chipmunkgirl234, _thank you for constantly reviewing and keeping my spirits up! XD**

**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

The man's sharp shiny brown loafers slap against the metal flooring of his van, his hazel eyes dart to the screen of the security camera he had hacked only an hour before, his teeth dig into his bottom lip nervously at the outcome.

"Not what you expected huh?"

Ignoring the sarcastic retort he leans forward onto the computer board, "Scaled, stop this, we didn't plan any of this," the man says his usual soft tone of voice thickening at the threat, the russet furred chipmunk on screen releases the Chipette scowling, "Good now bring her here,"

"Hey whoa wait! Why do you need her?" the man turns staring intently at the bruised bloody form of Alvin peering out at him from behind thick steel bars, "She's part of the plan Ultimate," the man explains simply as if he didn't need to explain anything.

Alvin's sharp golden eyes dart back to the screen trying to spot the impersonator and his counterpart, the screen only shows an empty walkway, except for a small beetle scurrying across the top of the railing. He growls darkly and sits down heavily causing the chains attached to the electric collar around his neck to clank loudly making him twitch in discomfort.

"You play dirty Peter," the chipmunk hisses scraping a claw over the metal surface of a link of chain, his eyes studying the deep white scar they leave behind on it's skin. The man chuckles in response as a van door slides open, a auburn form is tossed roughly into the back, upon hitting the floor a pained cry escapes the animal's lips as another one climbs inside slamming the door closed behind it.

Brittany's eyes snap open revealing her wide black pupils and slim electric blue irises, the stunned Chipette scrambles to a sitting position her little chest rising and falling dramatically beneath the thin cloth of her pink leopard pink nightgown.

She opens her mouth to scream at the red clad rock star and to demand him to tell her what the big idea is in thinking he can just do anything he wants cause he's 'Ultimate', but it dies in her throat as the chipmunk in front of her begins to morph and twist into a young human boy with dark hazel eyes and bleach blonde shaggy hair that hangs just below his ears.

"You're not Alvin…" the Chipette whispers in shock, shaking his now human head Scaled turns to Peter a annoyed look on twisting his rather handsome features, "She's not going to make it, even though she has the same physical body type and is his age does not mean that she'll be able to survive the tests," his voice had also changed although it still required the same viciousness hidden behind a teenage boy's voice.

"Tests?" Brittany jumps startled and looks up spotting a cage making a shudder run down her spine, ugh she _loathes_ cages, but then again what animal wouldn't?

"Yes," the man named Peter states simply before suddenly making a grab for the stunned Chipette on the van floor, in a quick toss he sends her flying into the cage, , Alvin thanks the man for giving him inhuman reflexes which allow him to react much quicker to the world around him, he quickly flings out a open arm stopping the Chipette from a dangerous injury, he quickly draws her under the protection of his arm pressing her rather snugly against his chest.

"Don't touch her ever again," Brittany's eyes widen as she fells his threatening growl vibrate against her ear, peering up through her disheveled bangs she stares at her counterpart's liquid hot glare fixated on the two 'humans' in the van.

"Alvin?" her voice cracks softly as her fingers dig into his mangled ruffled red nightshirt, his ear twitches but that's the only recognition that he heard her.

"I don't think you have a choice Ultimate, I hold your life in my hand don't I?" Peter asks holding up a small dark remote in his right hand, Alvin twitches and tightens his hold on Brittany while his other paw rises to lightly touch the thick metal collar around his neck.

"You're sick," Alvin whispers looking down worriedly at his counterpart, Brittany stares up into his eyes and silently gasps, his golden eyes sparkle with unshed tears and Brittany begins to fear for their lives as the two men move to the front and put the van in drive.

Curling her head up against his chest Brittany closes her eyes as his other arm encircles her holding her protectively he closes his eyes too and tries to drift to sleep despite the pain softly eating at his strength.

**From this point on there will be more Alvin and Brittany fluff! **

**R&R**


	13. Fear and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I decided to try something new here and have decided that I am taking only TWO OCs, although I already have one from _alvinchipmunkfan _named_ Stripes_, so there's only room for one more, I'm only taking in OCs that won't take the spotlight off Alvin and Brittany and that aren't overly powerful. If you want me to use yours please send me their eye color, fur color (if it's a animal), clothes, personality and any other things you want me to add, and I WILL give you credit for your OC, you can send it through review or PM I'm probably going to pick the first one that comes in or one that fits in with the story. **

**Please don't feel cruddy cause I picked someone else's cause then I'd feel like a real jerk and I don't want any one to be disappointed, however I may have another opening for OCs in the near future if I plan on writing up a new story or if the situation calls for it X3 so keep your eyes peeled and read this note even though it can be long and pointless sometimes!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or favorite my story, thanks again! XD**

The morning sun chases away the chill of the night; its hot golden rays spill over the town awakening its residents from their sleep, a small sliver of light trickles through the loosely drawn blinds of the Seville's hotel room shining right onto the sleeping face of a certain blue clad chipmunk.

Simon's dark ears twitch in annoyance and he lazily raises a paw to swipe at the transparent nescience, grunting in discomfort he cracks his dark blue eyes open and the world melts together in colorful blobs. Simon reaches out and catches the rim of his glasses, sitting up he slides them onto his nose and turns to check on the others. Theodore sleeps barely five inches away with his back facing him, his green clothed sides rise up and down in a gentle sleeping motion, a few feet away from the chipmunk lays his counterpart, one of her pigtails had come loose during the night and her light blonde fur falls around her face and over the pillow, Jeanette lays close to her younger sister her glasses still resting on her face at a crooked angle.

Simon's eyes shoot wide open and he quickly stands to his hind paws scanning the room like a hawk he realizes something is missing, two somethings.

"Alvin? Brittany?" he calls his voice breaking the peaceful morning air of the room, Dave stirs in his bed not really comprehending the edge of fear in the bespectacled chipmunk's voice, "DAVE!" Simon begins to panic; he quickly jumps down from the hotel bed and scrambles up onto his father's chest.

Dave had jerked awake, as had everyone else upon the male rodent's raised voice, Dave stares up at his son standing on his chest; "Alvin and Brittany aren't here," Simon, explains his whiskers twitching back and forth with worry.

Sitting up Dave scans the room his dark brown eyes widening, "Ugh it smells like something died out there," Copper complains staring crossly out the window, Cream quickly jumps up onto the windowsill and wrinkles her nose.

"Scaled was here, he must've gotten Ultimate and Brittany somehow," Cream explains looking to the human male for a plan, "Where would he be taking them?" Eleanor responds first as she tries to fix her fur back up into its normal pigtail, Jeanette steps up and quickly fixes it.

"The lab is too far away and I highly doubt he'd be able to control Ultimate that long, he's probably heading for a smaller base," Cream explains, Copper's skin pales under his red fur and a panicked look flashes through his eyes.

"The closet one is 13, but its overrun with mutated experiments and dangerous species of plants, he couldn't take them there unless he wants them dead," Copper mumbles.

"We have to beat them there then, which way?" Dave asks as he begins to get dressed, "A road trip? This early?" Theodore asks still half a sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany begins to panic for a minute, where's Alvin?<p>

Sitting up she squints against the harsh light and tries to block it out with a paw, her limbs stay put however and she thrashes side to side trying to escape the binds holding her down.

"Relax, I'm just checking your vitals little one," Brittany's eyes dart upward as the old man clicks his small flashlight off, she could already tell he's one of the more kinder ones, "Where's Alvin?" the Chipette chokes out her throat dry from lack of water.

The man turns for a moment retrieving a small drip bottle he presses the metal tip against the rodent's lips, Brittany automatically drinks, the cool liquid soothes the dryness lingering in her throat, "Alvin? Oh Ultimate, he's fine, we patched him up a few minutes ago his ribs should heal nicely on their own," the old man assures her as he works on the thick leather straps around her ankles and wrists.

"His ribs? What happened?" Brittany sits up cautiously while rubbing at a sore spot on her skin, "Scaled busted him up pretty good I hear, apparently Ulti-Alvin, wasn't prepared and they managed to get a good dose in him," frowning Brittany looks up at the kind old man's weathered face.

"They tranquilized him?" the man nods, "Yes but the affects wear off rather quickly, but I'm afraid that it makes him weaker and there are some bad side affects to it all, you can go see him," the man holds out a firm wrinkled hand which Brittany carefully climbs into.

The man carries her across the small room and through a open doorway, her wide electric blue eyes take in the various vines and leaves trickling in through small and wide cracks in the walls and floors, the whole place reeks of moss and dirt reminding her of the forest she and her sisters used to live in.

Peeking up at the man carrying her Brittany notices for the first time that a few vines circle his neck and shoulders, they're growing out of his skin! The man notices the Chipette's stunned silence and chuckles.

"A few of us adapted to this new environment, we're the only one's that still work here, cause we're the only one's that can survive," he explains shrugging as he pushes open a doorway.

Brittany's eyes land automatically on the hunched over figure sitting in a large thick glass enclosure, the russet furred chipmunk is adorn in a tight white custom made shirt, a few bandages and stitches decorate his skin.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaims in worry as she jumps down from the man's hand, she scurries up to the glass and presses her small paws flush up against it, "Miss," the man holds out a small white dress made of the same fabric as Alvin's new shirt.

"You'll want to wear this, it'll help protect you from the thorns," the man explains as Brittany takes the offered clothes, he reaches into one of the pockets of his coat and retrieves a old key ring adorn with dozens upon dozens of different keys all ranging in color and size.

He slips a small silver key into a key hole and a large panel of glass opens, he quickly ushers Brittany into the enclosure and takes her nightgown from her, "I'm sorry," the man whispers locking the cage back up he quickly slips out of the room leaving the two rock stars alone in the dim light.

"Alvin!" Brittany rushes to his side trying to get a good look at his face, Alvin doesn't respond, his gaze is fixed intently on the floor his ears trained forward as if there were something underneath the slick metal flooring.

"Alvin?" the Chipette echoes softly her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Sh," Brittany flinches at the simple order, a frown stretches across her face and she places her paws on her hips.

"Wh-,"

"Sh," Alvin's golden gaze flickers to Brittany's annoyed expression, "There's something under here," he explains in a quiet tone as his gaze returns to the floor.

Brittany settles down beside him feeling much safer with him near her, "What?" she whispers deciding now wasn't the best time to get in a argument with her counterpart, " I don't know, something, big," Alvin mutters moving his paw he begins to trace a pattern on the floor with a sharp claw.

Brittany's eyes flow the swift careful movement of her counterpart's claw; suddenly he tenses his paw freezing in place. Brittany's eyes flicker to his face, his golden eyes are wide and transfixed on the floor where he had just been carving an odd circle on the metal flooring.

"RUN!" Alvin lunges at her knocking her a few feet away just as something large and green explodes through the floor, Alvin whips his head around his eyes widening in horror as the vine darts forward coiling tightly around his ankles.

"Let go!" Alvin yells raking his claws over the plants sickly green skin, the thing simply snakes its way higher up his body, it's thorns digging into his skin and knotting among his fur.

Brittany scrambles back on her paws her breath hitching as she watches another vine slither over the floor towards her, something cool touches her fingers and she quickly snatches up the metal object.

The man had dropped a lighter and two keys into the cage after locking them both inside, Brittany quickly snaps the metal lighter on, orange flames explode from it casting a flickering red light over Brittany's face.

"BACK!" the Chipette screams darting forward, the flames catch the vine, the thing makes an odd hissing sound and retreats, blackish green smoke dances off it's skin as it vanishes back into the hole.

Brittany races over to Alvin who was now wrestling the vine off his face, the Chipette shoves the flame onto the plant, it bursts into flames like the other and quickly retreats, Alvin's golden eyes catch the flickering embers.

"AH!" he screams stumbling back he hisses darkly at the flames his whole body quivering, "Turn it OFF!" he shrieks his dilated pupils filled insane rage and fear.

Brittany quickly snaps the lighter closed her eyes wide, "Y-you don't like fire," she realizes, Alvin huffs and ignores her; he quickly spots the keys and rushes over.

He slips the golden one into the keyhole on the electric collar still surrounding his neck, it falls to the floor emanating a heavy thud on contact, the chipmunk slips the key into his mouth and holds the other one between his front teeth.

Brittany tucks the lighter into the back of her dress, the fabric constricts around the new object forming to the new foreign shape, Brittany gasps amazed as the dress forms to her body and the lighter almost as if it were alive.

Alvin crawls up the glass door, eight midnight black spider legs expand from his back helping him to climb the slick surface, upon reaching the key hole Alvin slips the silver key into place and quickly unlocks it.

"Come on, they'll come back soon," he warns dropping to the floor as Brittany rushes past, he slips the key into his mouth coiling his tongue around the two metal objects he scampers after his counterpart.

* * *

><p>"We're lost,"<p>

"No,"

"We are too!"

"No! I just don't know where we are," Alvin mumbles shrugging simply, Brittany huffs in annoyance and turns her back to him, " I'd be able to help if I could see," she grumbles annoyed that he wasn't allowing her to make a torch.

Alvin's glowing golden orbs blink in the dark as he sighs, moving towards the pouting Chipette he reaches out and grasps the outline of her paw making her jump, "Do you trust me?" he questions meeting her dull glowing orbs in the dark.

"What?" Brittany whispers breathless at the sight of his glowing embers, "Do you trust me?" Alvin echoes remembering the line from a Disney movie, Brittany nods softly unsure what her counterpart was getting at.

He brings her paw up close to his face, his lips brush the soft skin of her wrist sending Brittany's body instincts into overdrive, she can't see anything except the odd bright neon glowing of his eyes which he had just closed.

Suddenly sharp teeth slip through her skin and nerves sending a frenzy of pain through her body, he had tricked her, his mouth closes on her bottom lip as his teeth dig deeper into the sensitive skin, he had bitten through both their lips.

Brittany jerks back at the taste of blood, her eyes open wide and she stares in shock at Alvin's smug expression, "JERK!" she punches him roughly in the shoulder but it doesn't faze him.

Her eyes widen upon realization, "Oh, you could've told me!" she cries trying to get him to feel pain, "If I did I you wouldn't have agreed," Alvin replies laughing at her weak attempts at punches.

"How do you know?" he raises an eyebrow grinning as Brittany snaps her mouth closed, their lips had already healed due to Alvin's inhuman healing saliva.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Brittany cries in frustration trying to cover her little slip up, shrugging Alvin easily closes the distance between them making her jump, she still isn't used to his powers.

"So if I did this you wouldn't respond?" Alvin's fingers lightly trace a gentle line down the side of her face making small shivers dance over her skin, "No," she lies, Alvin grins flashing white teeth in the dark showing her that he had felt her body react.

"No…" Alvin hums leaning forward he quickly brushes his nose over her's in an Eskimo kiss, " I thought we're trying to escape," Brittany finally musters out her cheeks inflamed under her fur, Alvin shrugs his shoulders and takes a step closer.

"We have time," he says coolly, Brittany's fur itches with discomfort at the odd tone in his voice, a strange scent feels her nose as her back brushes up against the petals of a bright florescent pink flower, small pink dots of pollen swarm around her falling onto her clothes and fur and drifting up Alvin's nose.

She watches as his smile turns more drunken and he closes the inches between them, crushing his lips hungrily down on her's he pushes her further onto the plant coating her entirely in its odd scent, Brittany quickly breaks the quick lip lock her heart and head working at a mile a minute.

"The flowers! Their pollen is messing with your head!" the Chipette exclaims dodging the drunken chipmunk's arms, "No," Alvin objects his voice thick and sleepily making him sound oddly inviting, shaking her head quickly Brittany hopes that the pollen isn't messing with her too.

Alvin suddenly traps her among the vines tangling them both in the plants, Brittany quickly scrambles for the lighter, she brings it around and flicks it on, the flames explode between them blinding both of their now sensitive eyes.

Alvin screams like a monster and falls back his fur bristling as Brittany blindly shuts it off her eyes watering with pain from the sudden light, "Sorry," she apologizes tucking the lighter back into place she leans down to Alvin's level.

"What happened?" he groans glaring at the lighter, "The pollen from those flowers made you crazy," Brittany explains, Alvin's nose twitches and he winces as the enticing scent once again starts to mess with him, "Sorry, for anything I did," he says standing up.

Brittany stands too and laughs, " You looked pretty stupid," she giggles glad she could watch his face fall into a pout, "So, it's the stupid flowers fault," he accuses as they follow the darkened hallways path.

Rolling her electric blue eyes Brittany quickly plants a small kiss on his cheek making him jump, "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," she teases, Alvin growls and lunges at her playfully.

She squeals and dashes off, both of them venturing deeper into the depths of base 13.

**Your OCs will probably appear in the next chapter or so, I'm trying to add more AlvinxBrittany so don't worry there will be more of them in the next chapter as well, sorry if this one seemed rushed.**

**R&R please!**


	14. Sinking

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day! (Sorry if I spelled his name wrong :P) I've had the whole day off from school so I'm happy and well rested, I went back and realized that I'm beginning to loose my detailing in the story so I'm going to try and fix that in this chapter. **

**Thank you loyal readers and reviewers!  
><strong>

A putrid stench wafts through the huge warehouse drawing various insects to the source, a fly buzzes past its transparent wings humming fast and creating a small barely audible sound. The unsuspecting insect drops low and flies crookedly over a calm tranquil river of water cutting right through the heart of the jungle infested man made structure, suddenly something large scaled and green shoots upwards breaking the calm surface, the fish's large jaws open wide and snap close around the poor fly. Gravity drags the large fish downwards back into the depths of the river, it's heavy body slams roughly against the water sending up mountains of waves as it vanishes.

"Alvin!"

"Hey I didn't fart this time ok? It smells like something died," huge elephant leaves rustle near the bank of the river and a russet furred head peers out from the foliage, "Oh look a river," the golden eyed munk exclaims grinning for the first time in a few hours.

"What?" another chipmunk head appears above his, the Chipette scowls darkly at the deep wide stretch of water before them, "I wasn't planning on swimming today," she grumbles crossly making the chipmunk roll his eyes sky ward.

"Yeah well you are," he informs her as he steps forward pushing past the large leaves blocking his path, Brittany squeals and tumbles off his back which had supplied as her step stool only mere seconds before, "Warn a girl," she mumbles standing to her hind paws her electric blue gaze travels down to her fur and clothes now dripping with mud.

"I just washed that stupid pollen off!" Brittany cries in frustration as she swats at the liquid dirt clinging to her, Alvin ignores her and leans curiously over the slightly rippling length of water, he frowns down at his reflection wavering in the surface before looking up and across measuring the distance skeptically.

"Easy, you know how to swim right?" Alvin questions as he turns to address the fuming auburn furred Chipette stomping towards him, "Yeah," she replies glancing around him to stare cautiously at the water, "But what if there's fish, giant mutant fish," she shudders her eyes widening at the thought.

He rolls his eyes and begins to back up into the water, "There's fish but I highly doubt they're giant mutants," he says suppressing a shiver as the cold water consumes him, swallowing his legs up quickly.

"Ok," Brittany mumbles moving after him she jumps as the cold liquid trickles around between her toes and rises up her ankles, "Are our clothes water proof?" she questions hesitating to go further once the water began to lap at the hem of her plain white dress.

Alvin nods, his head the only thing visible now, "Yeah," he replies for extra measure as his arms and legs work underneath him to keep him afloat even though his fur easily repels the water and traps his body heat just like an otter.

Brittany quickly paddles out towards her counterpart, having more trouble keeping her head above water then the DNA altered munk, "Ugh it's deep," she whines causing a mouthful of bug infested water to rush into her mouth. She spits the gross murky liquid out wrinkling her nose in disgust as a odd taste lingers on her tongue.

Alvin grins and turns over onto his back to face Brittany, " Ha you just drank fish pee!" he laughs pointing a happily at the now frowning Chipette, "Oh so mature," she retorts coming to a stop she hovers in the water a moment before slapping at the water.

A small wave goes flying right into Alvin's face drenching the only part of him that wasn't wet, "Hey!" he whines shaking his head furiously to rid his eyes of the water that had invaded them.

Brittany laughs happily at him glad she got revenge, something slick bumps her leg and the laughter dies in her throat, her electric blue eyes meet Alvin's and widen in horror, "Al-,"

In the blink of the eye she vanishes beneath the surface leaving behind a small ripple, Alvin inhales sharply and dives after her automatically knowing her fears from earlier had just come true, some mutant fish is trying to eat her.

He shoots through the deep brown water following the bubble trail from a massive underwater creature; his tail whips back and forth in a blur propelling him forward at an incredible speed.

Up ahead Brittany struggles in the jaws of a massive catfish, her right leg is clamped harshly between its huge lips, the Chipette barely has any oxygen thriving in her small lungs, her ears pop painfully as the fish drags her down deeper and she can feel her leg going numb.

She bangs her fist against its face hoping to scare it into letting go but the monster obviously could care less, in fact her actions only seem to annoy it cause it whips it's head back and forth shaking Brittany wildly around.

Alvin slams himself into the creature's side knocking the dazed Chipette from it's grasp, the massive beast whirls around jaws snapping wildly as it tries to regain it's prey, Alvin lashes out with a closed fist hitting the beast right in the gills.

The fish thrashes in pain and whips away vanishing back into the depths of the river, Brittany struggles towards her savior trying to keep the remaining oxygen in her burning lungs, Alvin swoops down and hooks an arm around her waist before swimming upward tugging Brittany along through the murky water.

Their heads break the surface at the same time both gasping for air as Alvin steers them to shore, "I h-hate, fish," Brittany coughs collapsing in a wet heap onto the dry bank, Alvin chuckles and stares down at the ground beneath them his fur dripping water droplets onto the surface.

"Same here," he agrees glancing sideways at the panting Chipette, "You ok?" Brittany's ear twitches lazily at his concerned tone causing her to turn her head to face him.

She smiles softly, "Yeah," she answers tiredly, Alvin grins in response and crawls over to her side, he carefully studies her leg which had been in the fish's mouth.

"It's a little sore," Brittany sighs sitting up she rubs lamely at the aching flesh of her ankle; Alvin nods quietly a thoughtful gleam in his golden eyes.

Both sit in silence a few minutes trying to regain their strength, "How much farther?" Brittany whispers in a small scared voice, without thinking Alvin reaches out and gently strokes her auburn bangs back into place, his fingers linger on her cheek before he realizes what he did.

"I uh don't know," he replies standing up quickly he helps Brittany to her paws, "Come on," he turns and pushes through the undergrowth, Brittany follows behind him trying to hide her burning cheeks.

The smell comes back ten times worse, Alvin coughs trying to dislodge the horrible smell of decay, just a few feet ahead of him lies a familiar corpse, Brittany stumbles into him and gags.

"What in the world died?" she growls peering around the stiff form of her counterpart, her eyes widen in horror and she covers her mouth and nose with her paws.

"M-mom?" Alvin croaks.

**New OC by _TheTimberWolf09,_ a Madagascar fruit bat _Nathan. _Thanks for sending in an OC!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	15. True colors and new friends

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so these are the official OCs for this story, _Stripes _owned by _alvinchipmunkfan, _then there's _Nathan _owned by _TheTimberWolf09, _and last but not least is _Max _who belongs to _AATCROCKS02. _**

**Yes I know that's three, and I only said I was taking two, but a spot opened up and so there's three and there will only be three (not counting mine X3) at the moment.**

**Thank you everyone! R&R**

To any one pulling into the parking lot of base 13 they'd just see the crumbling vine infested walls of an old warehouse, they'd see a rusty old van parked near the front missing it's license plate and has duck tape plastered over one of the rear windows, they wouldn't see the small security box tucked away in the entrance of the old building or the fact that there's still an officer there.

The man stares blankly at the white and blue tinted screens of five small TVs, two show the front and back entrance, one shows four different hallways, and the last flies around on a long cable above the deepest part of the tropical forest that stretches through the warehouse.

The TV belonging to the back entrance begins to waver and flicker as if something was messing with the signal, groaning under his breath the middle aged man leans forward and smacks his fist into the TV's side trying to get it back on line, the man's abuse causes pepper spots to split across the screen, "Really?" he cries in frustration as he stares at the snowy picture. He gives it another hard thump and it whirs back on line showing the same boring steel door, sighing he sinks back into the office chair crammed into the small box.

If he hadn't of whacked it when he had then the bespectacled chipmunk messing with the wiring would've been caught along with two human's clothed in black, and five small figures, Alvin and Brittany's rescue party has finally arrived, but they may already be too late.

* * *

><p>Brittany can only watch as the chipmunk dubbed 'Ultimate Assassin' falls to his knees his whole body convulsing as if someone was sending electric pulses through him, the tears come quickly and quietly, he doesn't choke back sobs or hiccups he just cries.<p>

It's as if life is playing a cruel joke on him, she was the closest thing to a mother he'll probably ever have, she risked her life more than once to try and ease the pain of the experiments, she raised him and taught him to be himself and not let any one tell him what or who he should be, she convinced him he wasn't a monster after he killed a disobeying scientist just so he wouldn't get punished again.

She was only 28, she was so kind and so gentle, he still remembers her reading to him in the dark, even though she couldn't see she didn't really need too she knew the book by heart, she treated him like her son since she couldn't have some of her own.

Alvin covers his eyes, burying them into the depths of his palms as the tears continue to flow like waterfalls, matting his fur and stinging small healing cuts along his cheeks and neck. He knows he loved her; he loved her like he thought someone would love their parent, he misses her and it feels as if someone had rammed a blade between his ribs then twisted it leaving a crack in the surface of his metal heart. But there's a small part of him that doesn't, that is telling him it's best she's gone, she doesn't have to worry or work any more, she's finally at peace. How can losing someone you love be so confusing?

Brittany watches everything quietly unsure weather to leave him by himself or stay and comfort him, the auburn furred Chipette slowly turns around and slips back through the undergrowth, she cautiously walks up to the river's edge and sits down.

Obviously she had been important to him, why would someone kill her anyways? Brittany frowns and picks up a nearby rock, with a small growl she chucks it as far as her little arm would allow her, the stone hits the surface of the river and vanishes leaving a trail of ripples in it's wake, the stupid thing didn't even make it halfway.

"Not bad, could use some practice though," Brittany jumps and whirls around meeting the dark sharp eyes of a large bat, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chipette screams at the top of her lungs and tumbles back trying to put some distance between her and the dark furred animal.

"Hey no need to scream," the bat grumbles seeming slightly hurt as he glides down to the forest floor his wings spreading out like a parachute to slow his fall, just as the bat's hind paws make contact with the ground a russet furred blur slams into him, the two go tumbling over the earth nearly rolling into the water.

Alvin seizes the flying mammal by his throat keeping him pinned underneath his body even though the bat himself is twice the size of Simon, but Alvin had grown and became larger, the animal still outsized him.

"Who killed her! Tell me who freaking killed her!" Alvin yells shaking his captive wildly, " Reaper! Now get off I'm on your side!" the bat reaches up and shoves the furious rodent off him with two small long fingered paws on the ends of his wings.

"If you're on my side how come I've never met you?" Alvin seethes lashing out quickly with a closed fist, the bat trips and manages to evade the attack, it's obvious he's not quite used to walking on his hind legs, "I'm Nathan and I've recently been brought here from Madagascar from a smuggling ring, Peter bought me a few weeks ago," the bat explains trying to keep his cool as the chipmunk tries to fight.

"Alvin I think he's telling the truth," Brittany squeaks slightly still terrified of the flying rodent, Alvin hesitates the hot embers of his golden gaze flickering to his wide eyed counterpart sitting a few feet away.

Nathan sighs and straightens up, "I want to get out of here as do the girls, think we can tag along?" he questions glancing between the two chipmunk's for an answer, "Girls?" Brittany echoes standing to her hind paws she quickly dusts her dress off.

" Stripes and Max, they're chipmunks too," Nathan explains narrowing his eyes at Alvin warning him not to do anything stupid as the chipmunk passes him to wash his paws off in the water, both suddenly notice the fresh dirt coating them.

"You buried her already," Brittany whispers in shock as Alvin straightens up wiping his paws onto the water proof shirt adorning his chest, "I didn't want her to be eaten by scavengers," Alvin's gaze flickers to Nathan who snorts at his look.

"I'm a Fruit bat genius," he points out; Alvin rolls his eyes in response.

"I'll show you the way," the chipmunk says almost bitterly, Brittany catches onto his sentence quickly, " Wait, what does that mean?" she demands stepping into his path.

Alvin's eyes flicker to her's and he flinches at the burning stubborn fire in the depths of her electric blue gaze, "I'm not leaving," he says calmly, Nathan's eyes widen in shock as Brittany's paw makes contact with her counterpart's cheek, this now makes it two times that she's struck out at him.

"You risked your life to get out of this place and now you're staying!" the Chipette cries her round ears plastered flat against her head as she glares up the russet furred munk, Alvin ignores the faint sting and flashes his teeth at her.

"I'm killing those freaking rats, once I kill them I'll burn the place to the ground then go after the monster they're trying to restore, I don't care if I die trying," he seethes his fur bristling with controlled rage, "Then I can come," Brittany growls.

"No,"

"No? Why no huh?"

Alvin growls in frustration, "I don't need help, you'll end up in danger or getting hurt," he reminds her but Brittany isn't just going to turn her back on the munk she's known for more than five months to escape with three experiments while he faces certain death, no she doesn't play that way.

"I don't care, I'm family Alvin and family sticks together, I've been with you this entire time and I'm not about to back out,"

"You're not my family Brittany! No one is got that! I don't need your help and I defiantly don't need you! You think I care what happens to you! I only risked my neck for you cause I thought that if Peter had a new plaything he'd forget about me! I was only using you just like I was using Simon and Theodore! My only concern is weather I live or not and weather I make the people who hurt me suffer, the truth is Brittany, the answer to your question, my heart can't love and it won't, ever. Now leave and go back to your rock star life, I can really care less, " Alvin shoves past the silent Chipette and vanishes into the underbrush without a sound.

Nathan's ears fall back knowing by the watering gaze of the Chipette that he had hurt her, that he had dealt some pretty harsh wounds, his dark eyes flicker to the spot where Alvin had vanished and he growls darkly.

"I think I know the way out," the bat blinks shocked at the Chipette's small emotionless voice, "You do?" she nods softly.

* * *

><p>The Chipette's tan tail swishes back and forth as her sharp eyes scan the treetops for their flying companion, her irises dance with every color of the rainbow as she hums a soft tune to herself while swaying back and forth causing her pigtails and black ribbons to sway.<p>

"Stripes I'm sleeping," a voice behind her grumbles, the rodent turns to smile at the gothic rich dark brown Chipette curled on her side, her long fur falling freely around her sides.

Grinning Stripes turns back to watch just as a familiar form comes swooping right at her, "Nathan!" she cheers allowing the Madagascar bat to land on the edge of their little tree house, the Chipette stirs and sits up watching the scene with curious neon sky blue eyes rimmed elegantly with thick dark eye liner, the tuft of dark orange fur on top of Nathan's head is windswept and his wings are oddly folded almost backwards as if he were trying to keep something from slipping off his back.

Both Chipettes move forward ignoring Nathan telling them to back up, peering over the top of his dark wings the girls gasp at the sleeping whimpering form an auburn furred Chipette, "What happened?" Stripes ask worriedly.

"Stripes Max, this is Brittany, I found her and Ultimate over 20 minutes ago and I almost got us out of here but it turns out Ultimate is a real jerk," the bat growls allowing the female rodents to shift their guest to a small bed, Nathan straightens up his deep orange coat and fixes the Velcro back more snugly.

"So we're not getting out?" Max asks fixing her swooping bang, Nathan shakes his head and gestures to the dozing Chipette, "She knows the way out, but I don't really know if we should trust her,"

Giggling Stripes playfully pushes Nathan, "You never trust any one new," she points out covering Brittany's trembling form with a small blanket, the Chipette smiles and fixes her striped sweater and tie before settling at Brittany's side, she sharp rainbow colored eyes catching each small tear and stain on the Chipette's dress.

"I just hope we get out of here before Peter decides to get us back," Max says retrieving some water for their new guest, Nathan and Stripes nod in agreement, they're an odd bunch but they'll make it out of here no matter what it takes.

**I hope I portrayed everyone's OCs ok! If there's anything you don't like just PM me please and I'll try to update soon!**

**R&R**


	16. Digging Deeper

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Yup I'm back with the next chapter of Ultimate A, ok so I just wanted to point out something real quick _TheTimberWolf09 _has been helping me out with some stuff on this story such as the monster's design template, please go check out his profile and check out his stories, I'd like your opinions on the monster and I'm sure he probably does too. **

**So thank you _TheTimberWolf09_! And thank you loyal readers and reviewers I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I would like to point out that his story _The Ultimate Battle_ is not actually part of this story, so please don't look for the fight scene between Alvin and Nathan, that was purely for entertainment (I think) but I like it and I may even write my own fight scene between the two in the near future if you guys want. One more thing, there's going to be a lot of blood in this chapter so that's just a fair warning ;)**

**Enjoy!**

They have never been in a place like this, none of them have, and that may just kill them.

Cream glances around worriedly her odd murky green eyes wide in quite shock; the tropical forest wasn't a lie.

Copper clears his throat drawing the small groups attention to the red furred munk, a lit cigarette is clamped in his mouth and spilling a thin trail of wispy gray smoke into the humid air.

"Let's get moving," he sighs pushing forward through the undergrowth, a small rifle clutched firmly in his paws and two knives strapped around his waist, Cream holds a bow in her paws, at least a dozen arrows are stuck in a case strapped to her back, the other's know they have more weapons then they appear to have and slowly follow.

Claire hears something to her right and she gasps, she reaches out and grabs hold of Dave's hand stepping closer to the man she gives him a small timid smile when he glances back.

"You're sure they're here?" Simon questions holding back a large elephant leaf allowing Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor to climb over a rather large root, Copper rolls his eyes and nods.

"Knowing Scaled he'd want no chance of Ultimate surviving," the munk explains his ears rotating back and forth cautiously listening to a few birds overhead, Cream narrows her eyes at one odd looking one gliding rather closely to the treetops.

She nudges her boyfriend worriedly and gestures upwards just as the flying creature swoops right towards them, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" the large bat lands a few feet away eyeing the group cautiously as they him.

"Who are you?" Cream questions slipping an arrow into the notch on her bow she raises the weapon up taking aim on the bat, "Depends who's asking," the bat retorts narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Cream, this is Copper, we're just here to pick up a friend," Cream explains as Copper rises his weapon also upon hearing something moving in the bushes to the right, something steps out and joins the bat's side followed by two more.

"That'd make all of us," Brittany retorts coldly, "BRITTANY!" without warning Jeanette and Eleanor speed past Cream and Copper to plow right into their beloved older sister knocking her right off her paws.

The three girls laugh and cry and talk all at the same time while clinging to each other as if someone was going to come over and pry them apart, the other two Chipettes exchange curious glances.

"He's not with you?" Theodore's voice cracks as he steps forward looking hopefully around, the little chipmunk half expects his 'brother' to step out and hug him to death.

"No," Brittany spits her eyes blazing liquid blue as she stands along with Jeanette and Eleanor, "He said he doesn't need us, that he was just using us," the Chipette seethes her small body shaking with controlled rage at the thought that a chipmunk she looked up to and admired once turned out to be a real jerk.

Eleanor circles her arms around Brittany's waist while Jeanette places a comforting paw on her sister's shoulder, Theodore looks up at Simon tears clouding the surface of his dark forest green eyes.

"From what I know of him I'd say he was nothing but a liar," Nathan retorts gazing down at the girls by his side, "Where did he say he was going?" hope flutters to the surface of Dave's tone, there is no way he's giving up on his son so fast.

"He's going to kill Peter,"

* * *

><p>His eyes widen as the creature draws closer, blood drips from thin long claws that scrape against the lab floor dragging five thick lines of dark liquid black lines, he's been holding back, all these years he could kill like that and he's been hiding it? The man chuckles madly at the thought as his murky hazel eyes travel to the crumpled shredded form of one of his creations, "Scaled was always the slowest," the monster growls as a wide twisted smile plays on it's blood splattered face.<p>

"Ultimate, what happened to you? I don't remember making you like this," Peter whispers in astonishment, the figure stops just outside the range of light casted by the only lamp surviving the fight.

He raises his claws and admires them closely, "You wanted to push the laws of nature Peter, 'He will bring the world to its knees, he will evolve as we do, this creature is a combination of man and beast. He is the Ultimate Assassin,' all those animals you combined me with tore me apart, do you have any idea, any clue how much pain I went through? I've barely slept because of you! All because you're scared, scared of what will happen once I meet him,"

The man takes in a airy breath his eyes darting wildly around trying to find some tool to help aid him in fending off the monster in front of him, "You know," the man concludes not meeting the inky dark pupils of the used to be chipmunk.

"That beast, the one that chased me through the woods so many nights ago? Yeah I know, I know he's my father, but I can care less at the moment, you killed the only person I called mom, you took her away from me without so much as a second glance, I want you to suffer, just like she did, I know she didn't die peacefully I know you tested the beast's poison on her, I know a lot of things for that matter," he stops his large triangular ears barely twitching at the sound of running feet.

"I won't let them save you," he steps into the light in a blur of black and russet, the dog sized beast jams it's heavy clawed paw deep into Peter's abdomen, the man's blood gushes out around them and he screams in pain as the claws break through his back and even his spine.

The monster's sharp long muzzle stretches apart like a flower blooming in spring, except the flower is crammed full of razor sharp teeth and two huge fangs dripping with the poison of two dangerous creatures that could easily kill a man on their own, Peter's eyes stray further along the animal's head, dark russet scales start at it's large pale pink nose fading and morphing into slick russet fur. Two huge predatory eyes glow black with bloodlust, and just under his eyes a few scars drag through his skin, his large ears have gray feathers at the tips and are protected by a layer of more thin russet scales. Along his neck some patches of his fur is missing, replaced by wrinkled dark angry scars of third degree burns, muscles twitch and bugle under his skin and fur showing off the power of a massive beast squeezed into the form of a small creature. In fact it seems as if his body is trying to shed its tight skin, some parts are splitting open revealing thicker darker russet fur underneath.

His forearms are completely normal save for a few healing cuts and the long razor sharp claws protruding from his fingers, eight huge black spider legs break out of his back where dark red feathers cover his skin, his hind legs are the same as his front. His tail however is long and heavy looking, and Peter knows from the way it had crushed Scaled's skull that the beast has prefect control of it.

He can hear them now, but they aren't his men, no they're Ultimate's 'family', "A-are you s-sure you want them to see you like this?" the man asks as the creature's heavy furred tail snakes its way up his torso coiling around his chest and tightening constricting like a cobra, the tip quickly closes around his neck and mouth.

"What more can I loose?" he hisses his rumbling deep throaty voice throbbing against Peter's ears as the tail jerks hard to the right, a sickening snap echoes in the quite room and it gets slightly colder as the beast allows the now limp form of the scientist to slump against the wall. Peter's murky hazel eyes fade to a thin pale brown, blood slowly drips from the corner of his mouth as the tail and claws leave his body.

The beast fades into the shadows just seconds before the door bursts open, lights whir to life illuminating the battleground, various human bodies litter the floor by the door, it's quite obvious they had been killed quickly, the familiar sickening smell of Scaled fills the room and the dark body laying in a thick pool of blood barely resembles the monster even thought its quite obvious that's where the scent is coming from.

Simon quickly covers Theodore's eyes while he tries to keep his churning stomach in check, Nathan's wings are wrapped firmly around Stripes and Max shielding them entirely from the scene they had just walked into, Eleanor's face is buried into Jeanette's stomach and the purple clad Chipette clings to Simon's free paw. Cream rushes out of the room as her paw sinks into a dark puddle, Copper races after her, while Dave rubs Claire's back.

Brittany moves forward her face void of emotion as her electric blue gaze lands on the limp form of Peter, she cautiously inches closer, but as she reaches out to touch the man a piece of metal hits the ground right in front of her. She jumps and looks up just as a russet form drops to the floor landing squarely on two hind paws, Brittany stumbles back her eyes widening as the chipmunk stares her down.

"Move," he orders dropping the match to the floor.

**MUHAAAAAA! No more Criminal Minds for me :( just kidding! I love that show! I warned yeah, but I think I could've done better on the description if I had more time.**

**R&R!**


	17. Linked

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! I reached 60 reviews, my original goal was to get at least that many and you guys just made it come true! Thank you! Let's see if we can get to 80 :P.**

**I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, or Stripes, Max, or Nathan, I do however own Copper and Cream.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Flames erupt into the air dangerously close to Brittany's face, the Chipette stumbles back her electric blue eyes glowing orange from the close proximity of the fire. A paw closes around her forearm quickly snatching her away as a paw swipes through the air, Max steps in front of Brittany as Alvin steps through the flames his eyes leaking black fluid his entire eyes are a rich dark black as well.

"Go," Max orders spreading her hind paws in a balanced stance, her tail arcing to the right as her paws rise up in front of her, "GO!" she snaps making Brittany snap to attention and slowly back away her eyes darting between the flames and her counterpart.

"Come on!" Dave orders ushering his kids, and the others out the door, Nathan hesitates upon noticing that one of the girls is missing, the bat looks up at man his dark eyes worried, "I have to get Max," he says taking to the air to reach her faster.

Black smoke rises into the air quickly consuming the oxygen in the room, the flames follow the path of gas spread out all over the floor and dumped on the bodies, Max ignores the sweat trickling down her face, she notices something out of the corner of her eye, her neon sky blue eyes flicker sideways, and that's all he needed.

Alvin's tail whips around his body like a striking snake, the tip morphs into a sharp tip, it slashes across Max's cheek with enough force to send her flying back onto her tail, she lands on her right arm barely avoiding a wall of fire.

"Max I'll handle this," Nathan swoops down covering his muzzle with a wing to suppress a cough, the Chipette seems to want to deny him until a dark figure looms over them, "Don't die," she hisses scrambling to her paws cradling her arm she flees looking back at the bat worriedly just as Alvin lunges at him his claws barely scraping the bat's wings.

Nathan springs backwards growling in frustration as the rodent crouches low his back arching like a cat's, "You've lost it haven't you Ultimate," he whispers stepping aside as embers drop from the ceiling sizzling and popping by his hind paws.

The chipmunk doesn't answer, instead he opens his mouth and growls like a large cat before sprinting straight for the bat in front of him, Nathan springs up into the air pumping his wings back and forth quickly to create a strong gust of wind, Alvin tumbles back, knocked right off his paws by the sudden gust.

He hisses in annoyance as a few flames lick at his tail, Nathan shoots forward plowing straight into him, they go tumbling through the flames their fur catches a few sparks until the back of Alvin's head hits the wall, Nathan pins him there with his paws wrapped firmly around his throat quickly gagging him. Alvin struggles against the flying mammal's grip growling in frustration, arching his body upwards he launches his hind paws into Nathan's abdomen just as part of the ceiling crumbles to the floor sending up a wall of flames between them, grinning Alvin's sharp eyes find the bat's outline behind the dancing wall.

The chipmunk charges forward shooting through the fire landing safely on the other side he whips around his paw curled into a fist ready to strike until Brittany's electric blue eyes lock on his, his whole body freezes his eyes flickering gold and the black liquid fading to tears, if only for a split second until Nathan delivers a deadly blow to his jaw.

Alvin flies backward ramming right into the wall creating a decent sized crater, his body falls limp to the floor blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, Nathan coughs harshly and glides quickly over to the chipmunk, he wraps his hind paws under Alvin's arms and takes into the blackened air, in a blur the bat shoots out of the burning building, Alvin clamped firmly in his clawed paws.

* * *

><p>It's hide twitches in slumber, and one of it's paws clamp closed as images dance behind it's eyelids, images of a small house, of a man and two chipmunks, flashing lights and a large cheering crowd, more chipmunks, a bat, fire, and a Chipette, she seems to appear most, giggling, smiling, rolling her eyes and pouting.<p>

His weakness, its muzzle twitches into a smile at the thought, after all even Superman has a weakness right?

Slowly it's large arm moves reaching up to it's back to remove large tubes from it's thick hide, his son, shall pay.

* * *

><p>His skin burns and his lungs ache as he rolls over groaning when the movement shifts his bruised ribs, what the heck happened? Cracking open his eyes Alvin breathes shallowly and closes them again, his heart begins to ache protesting against something, a horrible familiar scent reaches his nose, his heart begins to race pumping his blood quicker and making his lungs constrict.<p>

His paw flies out blindly knocking the horrible thing away, he shoots upward his stomach lurching urging him to rid it of the foul liquid, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yells grasping the Chipette's dress collar and giving her a good shake.

Brittany gasps quietly startled as she stares into the burning embers of his eyes, "You can't h-have, medicine?" her voice trembles as does her tail as she dangles a good four inches off the bed. Slowly Alvin lowers her back to the mattress, but instead of releasing her he suddenly yanks her into a tight embrace his breath coming in quick pants as he buries his face into her neck.

" Medicine like that interferes with my heart's signal, the iron and stuff causes it to go into over drive, if I consume too much my body will try to reject my heart, too much of a good thing can kill you, you know," he sighs coiling his arms tightly around her his breath chokes in his throat startling her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I'm tearing myself apart, I don't see how I'm so Ultimate if my body is slowly killing itself trying to adapt to everything around me, I-I…," his arms tighten more making Brittany bite her bottom lip to keep a pained squeak at bay, "I'm scared," his voice breaks as he shifts his face closer his nose and lips brushing up against Brittany's neck sending a cool shiver down her spine.

Slowly Brittany lays her paws on his back and rests her chin on his shoulder, "It's normal to feel scared Alvin, and I already forgave you," she informs him smiling softly as he plays with a loose string hanging from her arm.

"When?" he questions staring at the pink dangling string his head resting on Brittany's shoulder, "When I saw what you did to Peter," she answers staring the cream colored wall.

"Huh I would've thought you'd take one look at me scream 'MONSTER!' and run away," Alvin chuckles his breath washing out in a warm gust which brushes over Brittany's skin, " I'm not like those girls in the movies ya know," she informs him slowly dropping her arms from his back.

Alvin moves away reluctantly to stare into her familiar firm electric blue eyes, his head tilts resembling a curious puppy, his eyes dance over her auburn furred face lingering on her long dark lashes and her slim pink lips curled in a casual light smile exposing small rounded teeth. He snakes his tongue over the sharp points of his teeth remembering when he was able to make them dull like her's, _how did that go away?_

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany questions watching as Alvin's face contorts into discomfort and annoyance his brows furrowing together to create a small bump in the middle of his forehead, _it's kind of cute_.

" How different we are," Alvin answers his ears arching back a moment at the thought, Brittany giggles and huffs brushing her stubborn fringe from her eyes, she'll need to get it cut soon.

"Well yeah, you're a boy and I'm a girl," she says simply shifting to sit Indian style on the mattress, resting her paws on her knees.

Alvin rolls his eyes, "Not like that, I meant, you're 100 percent chipmunk right?" he questions reaching out to playfully flick her round ears, "Yeah," Brittany giggles as her ear twitches at his touch, Alvin sighs and lightly rubs his thumb over the soft velvety fur of her ear making her hold completely still.

"I'm not," he mumbles, Brittany shrugs trying to keep her attention focused on the conversation, the way he's rubbing her ear is making her relaxed and his calm deep voice (A/N it's deep to her) is making her sleepy.

"But you're still you," she points out, Alvin drops his paw into his lap and Brittany resists the urge to bring his paw back.

"I used to be more normal though, haven't you ever noticed how my teeth are always sharp now? And how I'm taller and bigger then Simon, I used to be able to hide all that, but I just can't now and I have no idea why," Alvin slumps his chin into his paw resting his elbow onto his knee.

Brittany rocks on her bottom a moment before leaning forward onto her front paws, " I like it," she chirps trying to meet his downcast gaze, Alvin's eye flicker upward meeting her's and making her smile.

"Thanks I guess," Alvin mumbles his eyes flickering to her lips, Brittany nods her head and sits back leaning her body back onto her paws she tilts her head back to stare at the ceiling exposing her neck.

"I want to go home really bad, I mean this hotel is way better then the last one, but I only packed like fifteen outfits and my favorite night gown is probably ashes now, this one is a close second though," Brittany rambles on how this shade of pink doesn't really suit her fur color and how maybe she should try a darker shade instead.

Alvin had long since drowned her out, his head is tilted completely to the side his gaze transfixed on the soft skin of her neck, his predatory instincts yelling at him to take the kill, to sink his teeth into her flesh.

His stomach rumbles reminding him he has no clue how long he's gone without food, Brittany say something and drops her shoulder causing the nightgown to slip farther exposing her collar bone, Alvin's taunt muscles flex and he lunges at her knocking her flat on her back.

"HEY! ALVIN!" Brittany's dull claws scrape at his stomach as her paws push against his shoulders, he pins her down his eyes locked onto her neck, "Alvin snap out of it! Stop get off!" she screams as his mouth cracks open exposing his sharp glistening wet teeth, _he's actually going to kill me this time. _

Her heart hammers loudly in her chest as his mouth closes around her neck the sharp tips of his teeth nicking her skin sending unpleasant shudders down her spine, "STOP!" she screams hoping someone would hear her as his mouth tightens further, Dave took everyone down to breakfast knowing or at least hoping that Alvin wouldn't wake up until they got back.

Tears glisten in the corner of her eyes and she squeezes them shut as her claws dig into his shoulders her body quivering with adrenaline fueled fear, suddenly his mouth loosens and his tongue caresses the small picks of pain his teeth had caused, purring reaches Brittany's ears as she cracks her eyes open, Alvin kisses her neck softly then growls and playfully nips at her skin making her squirm and giggle the fear quickly draining out of her body as his teeth tickle her neck.

"You scared me!" she snaps between fits, now she tries to escape his playful touch and the predator presence she first felt fades away replaced by the feeling of a playful puppy or kitten, she assumed he was going to do something horrible when he actually just wanted something to nip at.

Alvin laughs as her fingers find a ticklish spot on his back, "NO!" he yelps jumping away, Brittany tackles him digging her fingers into the spot a few inches from the base of his tail. The two laugh and wrestle trying to make each other beg, Alvin easily pins Brittany down again but she somehow manages to squirm away making a break for the pillows.

Alvin tackles her digging his teeth into her shoulder and growling, Brittany gasps at the sudden pain, "Ow Alvin that hurts!" she informs him gritting her small teeth in pain just as his large fangs slip into her skin drawing blood.

For a moment her vision begins to blur as a burning sensation invades her veins quickly spreading down her arm and through her chest, the moment it reaches her heart however it fades leaving her gasping in pain and shock as Alvin breaks away his eyes widening at the odd taste of her blood.

He licks the dark liquid off his lips staring at Brittany now sitting on her bottom clutching her injured shoulder a look of shock and confusion on her face, she waits expecting him to drop to his knees and apologize multiple times over and over again until she tells him she's fine, instead he crawls forward his gaze locked on her shoulder.

"You freaking bit me," she grumbles bitterly as he grasps her wrist dragging her arm away, he moves forward looking like he was going to bite her again, "Hey!" she snaps trying to wiggle free, Alvin drags his tongue over her wound making her shudder and whine in disgust.

The bite wound heals quickly leaving behind dry blood and large holes in her nightgown, her blood tingles on his tongue and his mind begins to process the sweet taste, "Crap," he hisses suddenly drawing her close to look her dead in the eyes.

Brittany twitches confused as his fingers trace her lips, her cheeks heat up incredibly at the predatory gleam in his eyes, "What do you feel?" Alvin asks resting his paw on her cheek; she blinks stunned a moment before sighing.

" Your paw," she answers rolling her eyes, "No, try again," Alvin, grumbles, sighing again Brittany closes her eyes.

"I feel scars, small one's and heat, fur, skin, claws, and blood," she lists off, "Your paw feels kind of rough too, like you worked them raw or something, and-," she jerks back at the small shock, she rubs furiously at the warm stinging left behind.

Alvin hisses in slight discomfort at the shock also, his eyes widen and he smiles suddenly, "Brittany do you know what that means!" he chirps shaking her shoulders wildly.

"No what?" she questions blinking dizzily, " Somehow we're linked," Alvin explains looking extremely happy yet sad at the same time.

Upon noticing her blank look Alvin sighs, " You're immune to me, to my poison and you have my abilities and you'll develop your own, you'll be able to fend me off,"

**Eh another chapter I'm not that proud of, I wanted more AlvinxBrittany since everything has been so serious the whole time I added some funny too. And remember thoughts are in italics!**

**R&R for more!**


	18. Let's kick some butt

**Author's Note:**

**All right, my original plan for this story was to at least make it 20 chapters long or so, I'm nearing that mark and I'm nearing the end of this story so it will end soon.**

**I'd like to know it you guys want a sequel or not, so please send in your opinions or thoughts on weather or not I should make a second. Also a fair warning there is blood in this chapter too. **

**P.S. I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Nathan, Max, or Stripes, but I do own Copper and Cream.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers! Enjoy!**

"Alvin you reek, you need to clean up!" Brittany glares up at her counterpart placing her paws firmly on her hips she glares up at him, "I don't want to!" he whines like child.

"You're acting like a kid! Get down!" Brittany stomps a hind paw, her fur drips water and the carpet has wet paw print marks, a few towels litter the floor, indicating there had been quite a wrestling match between the two.

Alvin simply crosses his arms over his chest ignoring her, the hotel door suddenly creaks open turning the two rodents attention towards the door.

Nathan wanders in chewing on a couple of green and purple grapes, he stares at Brittany clueless, before looking up at the ceiling, perched Indian style on the smooth texture of the ceiling is Alvin hanging upside down as if gravity doesn't affect him, of course he has the help of eight black spider legs digging into the plaster.

"Uh," the bat mumbles peering around the room his dark eyes taking in the havoc the two chipmunks have created, not only have they dragged water and towels throughout the room but they have also strewn pillows and blankets, even part of the curtain hangs limply from it's rack.

"Were you trying to kill each other?" he questions turning his attention back to the two chipmunks just in time to see a russet blur, Alvin easily pins the bat against the wall his paws wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Crud," Nathan grumbles dropping his grapes to try and pry the rodent's paws from his throat, Nathan gasps in surprise as Alvin holds him firmly against the wall, " tell me Nathan, in the fire, how did you do that? brittany had been dragged out by Max and Jeanette, so how did you make her appear like that?"

Nathan's eyes dart to where Brittany stands her gaze locked firmly on them, worry creasing lines in her forehead while the tip of her tail twitches with concern, " Camouflage, it's part of my enhancements, I'm able to project images onto the membranes of my wings, I just remembered Brittany and used a image of her," he explains simply.

Alvin slowly releases him, bending down he picks up the grapes and turns walking off, "Those are mine!" Nathan calls frowning, "Nope you owe me, that was a nasty trick," the chipmunk says waving a paw at the frowning bat as he disappears into the bathroom.

"I can never understand him," Brittany mutters, Nathan nods in agreement both staring after the strange chipmunk.

* * *

><p>He stares intently at the new form, a smug smile forming on his new face, the form is small and appears weak but it'll do for now.<p>

The black furred chipmunk turns away from the window of a small bakery his dark almost brown golden eyes scanning the street eyeing the humans wandering up and down the street, he narrows his dark eyes annoyed as he watches a man beg at the feet of another.

"Pathetic beings, their souls smell foul," the chipmunk growls in smug annoyance his voice sounding more human and demonic then chipmunk, huffing he starts off his empty stomach informing him he needs food something solid to fuel his body.

He hesitates a moment his sharp rounded ears pricking at the slight sound of movement in the alley of a nearby shop, he takes a single step then vanishes, the air ripples beside the side of the alley and he appears suddenly, peering around the corner of the wall, his pupils turning into slits picking up on puddles of light in the dimly lit alley.

A small figure shifts into one of puddles showing the Beast the malnourished form of a small dog, raising a eyebrow at the shaking creature he moves towards it knowing it's the only thing he can get easily at the moment without stirring up a racket by trying to find a human to feed off.

The dog's short fur shoots up and the dog whips its head up brown eyes widening in fear as a large black dog rams into its side breaking all it's ribs and sending it crashing to the pavement, the dog howls in pain and wiggles helplessly as the other dark canine pins it to the ground before closing it's jaws around the mangy mutt's throat.

The Beast's jaws snap close quickly killing the whimpering creature, the black dog's skin begins to twist and turn almost as if its body is clay and someone is molding it into the shape they want, in the black dog's place the chipmunk stands snaking a dark black tongue out to lick his lips.

The chipmunk tears into the dog's stomach ripping through its flesh and muscle to reach the juicy hot guts, the chipmunk spills fresh blood onto the cold pavement as he feasts on the skinny animal's corpse.

* * *

><p>His body throbs and he doubles over in pain clutching his chest as the water continues to cascade around him, his pupils shrink to small black dots as quick pants escape his lips.<p>

Blood trickles down his chin swirling down the drain along with the water, _**Where are you? **_He staggers leaning heavily against the white tile wall of the shower, "W-why should I tell you?" he questions his golden eyes throbbing with pain.

_**Tell me, tell me and I'll make the pain go away. **_Chuckling darkly Alvin leans his head back to rest it against the wall, "How about a agreement, we meet somewhere where there are no people, where my family won't find me, we'll fight, and if you win, you get me and my soul as your personal Assassin, if I win I get your soul and your body will turn to ashes, how does that sound?" he questions knowing his Dad can't resist a good deal or a fight to the 'death'.

_**I like it, it's a deal, meet me at The Mojave Desert, its 125,000 square kilometers, there should be plenty of room for us to fight. **_

" Ok," Alvin pants as the pain slowly fades, reaching up he drags his forearm across his mouth ridding it of his blood, sighing heavily he clasps his paw over the area of his heart, his father doesn't know, he doesn't know anything about him, cause if he did he would've pointed out that his soul doesn't existence. But then again no one can tell that for certain, for all he knows he could very well have a soul, or not, sighing heavily Alvin reaches up and turns the water off.

Steam pools out of the shower fogging up the mirror as the chipmunk stumbles out of the shower, he looks around his breath coming in quick gasps as his heart begins to thump painfully inside his chest, he should've known the monster related to him would do something to assure he wins, by causing him pain the entire time.

Spotting a small square window above the toilet Alvin frowns and glances towards the bathroom door, thinking fast he jumps up onto the toilet seat and grabs some of the toilet paper he doesn't have a pen so he scratches letters into the thin material, he stuffs the folded paper under the door before returning back to the toilet and allowing his spider legs to extend from his back, the chipmunk easily scales the wall and reaches the window.

Slipping it open he vanishes through the small crack and into the morning air, the legs shrink back into his skin and his wings explode outward as he drops, they catch a slight breeze and send him soaring upwards disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Brittany lazily clicks through the channels her electric blue eyes glazed over with boredom, Nathan had left to go get more fruit considering Alvin had stole his and everyone is still eating unaware that Alvin had woken up.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye Brittany spots something white, frowning she turns to stare at the bathroom door, laying in front of it is a neatly folded stack of toilet paper, raising a eyebrow she ventures over to it out of curiosity.

Unfolding it her eyes widen at the words etched into the material, 'Brittany I know you'll get this first so I want to tell you not to show this to any one else, not Dave not my 'brothers' not even Nathan, Stripes, or Max even though they could probably help me. I don't need it at the moment, but I'm telling you this because I know you'll come through for me, I know you feel something too, the Link we share is stronger then I first thought so I'm trusting you, I'm going to The Mojave Desert to kill my dad before he decides that all humans are weak and worthless, I don't know if I'll make it or not, but I'll kill him or die trying, I need you to bring me some weapons though, in the bathroom there should be some car keys under the rug, they belong to a red Mustang hidden under the porch of the hotel the GPS is programmed to tell you where to meet me and yes I did plan this all out, once you've read this flush it down the toilet and hurry, he's powerful and I can't risk him getting more power,'

Brittany crumples the note in her paws and pushes against the bathroom door, it glides open releasing puffs of hot steam, the Chipette slips inside and immediately leans down and feels under the rug, cool metal brushes against her fingers and she grabs it pulling it out she stares at the keys in shock. He wasn't lying, her electric blue eyes flicker to the note crumpled in her left paw, frowning she dumps it into the toilet and flushes it before leaving the bathroom.

He should've just told her in person instead of running off like that, for all he knows she could've told everyone and showed them the note, mumbling nonsense under her breath as she storms through the hotel's halls she realizes that she didn't do any of that, that she actually listened to him. Cursing she also realizes that she never questioned him to go into full detail about their Link, but she beats it has something to do with how she is actually going through with his crazy plan.

Heaving a tired sigh Brittany scampers quickly into the main lobby and slips out the front door as a elder couple enters, darting between feet she dashes down the stairs and under the porch.

Her eyes adjust quickly to the near darkness and a chipmunk sized car comes into view raising a eyebrow the Chipette wanders over to it lightly touching it's glossy red paint she opens the driver side door and slips inside, upon closing the door after herself the seatbelt suddenly crosses her chest clipping itself into place, "Crap," Brittany hisses in surprise as she leans forward and slides the keys into the ignition, "Hello," squealing in surprise she recoils as the dashboard glows a neon red, a line appears on the screen usually meant for displaying the time and radio station.

The bland voice booms from the speakers once again, " The Mojave Desert is your destination is that correct?" swallowing nervously Brittany nods softly, "Yes?" she questions frowning.

"Mojave Desert it is, allow me," suddenly the gas pedal practically lunges forward to lay flat against the floor of the car, the chipmunk sized vehicle whips forward sending Brittany flying back against the black leather seat.

The car launches out from it's hiding place and speeds down the street following a complicated route to the desert, Brittany clings to her seat for dear life her eyes darting over the radio system trying to spot a button that would either allow her to drive or slow the car down, she cautiously pushes a random large button.

"Armor," robot arms extend towards her ridding her of her nightgown, "Hey! What the heck! Hey!" Brittany snaps as the arms dress her; finally they coil back into the interior of the car, growling darkly in frustration Brittany peers down at herself.

A futuristic pink metal plate covers her chest and similar pink metal covers her arms, a thinner fabric like material covers her belly and attaches to her skirt, the skirt itself is plated with the same odd pink metal as her chest plate, the same fabric covers her legs and pink metal boots cover her hind paws forming around each of her toes and claws, suddenly something heavy settles on her head and her vision turns a darker shade then fades back to normal colors, blinking in shock Brittany reaches up and feels the helmet covering her head, it also forms to her ears but it allows her ponytail to be exposed, she's practically covered in the near weightless metal.

She cautiously pokes at her eyes jumping in surprise as static fills her ears and a ripple crosses her field of vision informing the auburn furred Chipette that some kind of clear glass surface is shielding her eyes from danger, smiling broadly Brittany leans back in the seat perfectly comfortable now, " Now I can kick some butt," she grins.

**I think Chapter 19 may be the last :( sorry guys, but yeah thanks for being loyal reviewers and if you want a sequel just leave your thoughts in a review or PM me. **

**R&R!**


	19. Ultimate Battle

**Author's Note:**

**Final chapter for Ultimate A! I'm thinking of writing a sequel for this story called _Ultimate Machine _but I'm basing making a second one off you guys, if you want one just say so and I'll continue.**

**Also if I do end up making a sequel the same OCs you saw in this story will also be reappearing in the second and two more spots are opening up for two new ones, and sorry to you guys who already sent one in for Ultimate A, I'm only allowing one per person excluding myself. **

**There will be some blood in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

She peers up at the mid-day sun squinting against its heated glare, glancing at the red car beside her she crosses her arms over her pink armored chest, "Are you sure is where he'll be?" she questions the vehicle.

"Positive, last time I checked his microchip informed me that he was going 220 and heading southeast, thus landing himself here," the car says firmly making the Chipette raise an eyebrow at it's smart tone, "Microchip?" she echoes.

"Yes a small computer device usually put in dogs to let humans know where they are or where they belong. The scientists got this idea after Ultimate ripped his tag out, of course he can have the chip removed but it is as small as a gain of sand and requires a laser," the car explains, she purses her lips remembering seeing a cut in his left ear.

"Oh so that's where the cut came from," she says out loud grinning at her discovery, "Oh good job," the car replies sarcastically, narrowing her eyes she opens her mouth to reply with a smart retort but a strong gust of wind nearly sends her tumbling into the desert sand.

Whirling around her arm whips forward suddenly nearly colliding with his nose, his fist coils around her's and he smiles at the stunned expression on his counterpart's face.

"I didn't do that!" she exclaims waving her free arm around wildly trying to gain her balance as he carefully releases her paw, "I know the armor enhances your reflexes," he informs her as the car's door swings open and it's metal arms snake out holding a red armored suit similar to Brittany's except it has a yellow 'A' spray painted on the front and it looks thicker and heavier.

"Thanks Cal," the russet furred chipmunk chirps allowing the arms to slip the futuristic armor over his head and arms, "You are welcome sir," the car replies cheerfully.

Brittany huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, "You two are buddies huh?" she questions resisting the urge to ram her new boots into the car's side.

"Yeah he was created and programmed just for me, he's a robot that can transform into any device, weather it's a car, or even a calculator," Alvin explains tapping Cal's hood as the arms place a red helmet over his head.

"No fair," Brittany grumbles glaring at the car that simply seems to snort in her direction, if that's even possible.

Alvin doesn't say anything, his eyes are fixed on the horizon his mouth set in a firm line, Brittany slowly uncrosses her arms and curiously follows his gaze, her heart begins to race and a horrid feeling inches over her spine sending her fur into a frenzy under the armor.

A dark silhouette rises over a crest of a sand dune, the sun shines brightly over head casting the figure in a dark shadow, Brittany shifts behind her counterpart's stiff body placing a paw on his arm she peers up at his expressionless face.

"Is that your dad?" she whispers her voice hushed.

"Yeah, Ultimate Beast," Alvin answers practically spitting the name out, Brittany returns her gaze back to Beast, she screams and stumbles back as dark golden eyes pierce her's.

"Aw why doesn't she like me?" the older chipmunk whines staring with mock hurt at Brittany's trembling form behind Alvin, "It's ok little one," he purrs reaching out to touch her, Alvin's paw flies up blocking the black furred chipmunk's sharp clawed paw.

"Don't, she's only here to help me," Alvin growls protectively his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam of red, " Oh you're Linked, I see," Beast straightens up studying his son's armor curiously.

" I see you've heard of my abilities," Beast muses narrowing his eyes in Cal's direction as if he were blaming the car, "So?" Alvin grumbles irritably.

Brittany peeks around Alvin's arm bravely, studying the dark furred chipmunk standing in front of him, he has a dangerous air about him that sends her mind into a whirlwind, Beast catches a glimpse of her bright electric blue eyes and grins flashing needle sharp teeth, "Now two against one isn't really fair," Beast mumbles pouting.

"She's not fighting," Alvin, snaps, Brittany frowns peering up at her counterpart in confusion, "Then why am I dressed like this?" she demands bravely stepping out from behind him to narrow her eyes at him.

In a blur of black and russet Brittany is shoved backwards and into the front seat of Cal, the car slams the door closed and wraps the seatbelt twice around Brittany before hitting the gas and speeding out of there.

"Hey! What's going on?" Brittany cries struggling to get free, "He's protecting you," the car answers, "Then why did he bring me?"

"To break the Link in case he dies,"

* * *

><p>Alvin is a monster, yes, but Beast gives monster its true definition.<p>

His body is a cross between a gorilla and a horse, his chest begins to expand to the size and strength of the large ape, his black fur becomes short and crisp ending at his waist where thin moss green fur covers his flanks. Rhino like ears crown the top of his head and the skin behind them splits open allowing large white horns to break through, the gold melts from his eyes turning a dark inky black that completely consumes the white. His muzzle twists and lengths taking on the shape of wolf's, a hawk beak takes the place of a large wet nose, his muzzle fills with sharp teeth his canines lengthening until they completely hang down pas this mouth resembling a saber tooth tiger's.

His arms lengthen each one a mix-match of different animals, grizzly brown fur sprouts out from his skin starting at his shoulder and ending near his elbow, his forearm is covered in a hard exoskeleton of an Emperor Scorpion; his hand resembles a gorillas except it's covered in the exoskeleton and short sharp claws extend from his fingers and thumb. His left arm starting at the shoulder and ending at his elbow becomes covered in rough skin reminding Alvin of a rhino and for extra measures a horn extends from his elbow, below short dark brown hairs cover his skin looking that the hair found on a large tarantula and his hand looks like an owl's.

His hind legs bend and twist forming to look like a dog's hind legs, the right leg from hip to knee is covered in thick shaggy black fur, from the knee to ankle joint the skin fades to resemble a armadillo's hard thick plates, feathers covert into an orangutan hand. Cheetah fur covers the top half of his left leg fading to centipede skin at the knee, then an artic fish, followed by the slick feather of a penguin and his hand is similar to a chameleon's. Anaconda skin covers a long snaking tail, at the very tip it forms and folds into a triangular shape as hard as bone and as sharp as a glass.

Alvin's tail whips back and forth behind him giving away his nervousness as Beast towers five stories over him, "You truly are a monster," he sneers as bat wings slip out just behind Beast's shoulder blades, "I'm glad you approve," Beast hisses his voice deep and demonic changing pitches at certain places, sounding like an angry man one second and a haunting child the next.

Alvin had shifted as his dad did, his body only increases to the size of a large dog and the red armor seeps to melt into his skin, he looks just like he did when he killed Peter.

"To the death, that is part of our deal," Beast reminds the small cat like form of his son crouching before him, "I'm surprised you remembered," Alvin snickers darting forward like a bullet from the barrel of a gun.

Beast's large body slows him down allowing Alvin to deliver the first blow, he propels himself upwards raking his claws straight down Beast's mighty chest leaving behind gaping wounds, the monster roars in discomfort and lashes out with a giant hand, Alvin uses Beast's massive chest as a back board. He pushes himself backwards and into a back flip barely dodging the sharp tips of Beast's claws.

Beast staggers slightly caught off guard by the power coiled inside the mutated chipmunk, he curses inside his head when he remembers one thing that the scientists failed to add to his abilities and that's to heal quickly.

Thinking quickly Beast shrinks his body in a matter of seconds becoming roughly the size of a horse, he suddenly charges expanding his wings out he swerves to the side and disappears, Alvin's eyes widen as he whips around trying to pinpoint his dad.

The air ripples right behind Alvin's left ear, it twitches catching the sound of the air vibrating but it's too late, Beast strikes out catching Alvin's entire left side with a hidden stinger in his wrist, the massive sharp object easily slices open the armor and even the top layer of Alvin's skin.

Reacting quickly Alvin whips his tail around coiling it quickly around Beast's entire right arm he jerks his tail and his entire body to the side snapping all the bones in the monster's arm and breaking off the stringer.

Beast roars in rage and races forward ramming his horns between two of Alvin's ribs easily breaking them, Alvin hisses at the fresh dose of pain but merely pushes it to the back of his head, a spider leg jams itself into Beast's left eye.

"AGH!" Beast stumbles back clutching his throbbing eye, blinking rapidly his ears pick up on the shifting of sand, out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of his broken stinger, grinning crookedly he snatches it up and twists around ramming the pointed tip right through left shoulder blade, the sound of crunching bone fills their ears as Beast twists the sharp weapon through and through the armor and bone.

"DUCK!" out of no where a large bat descends on Beast's head clawing wildly at his eyes, Alvin tips onto his front paws ignoring the pain he kicks backwards like an bucking horse slamming his powerful hind paws right into Beast's unprotected belly.

The impact sends the horse-sized monster flying through the air before crashing into the desert sand, Beast staggers quickly to all fours, "Quick keep him in place!" Nathan cries from the air.

Alvin presses a button on the arm of his armor spikes shoot out of the back of the armor, Alvin races forward his paws kicking up sand as he dead out sprints across the sand, ducking between Beast's front legs Alvin arches upwards ramming the 20 inch spikes deep into the monster's belly and chest.

Beast roars his pain up into the mid-day sky, suddenly a putrid liquid is dumped all over him, some of it leaks onto Alvin, "RUN MAN!" Alvin quickly ducks to the side snapping the spikes off in Beast's flesh at the sound of Max's voice from above.

Stripes lights a match and drops it onto the gasoline-covered monster, his entire form bursts into bright orange flames, Max grins and touches knuckles with Stripes, "Gasoline always works," she chirps settling black tinted sun glasses onto her nose as Stripes rainbow colored eyes reflect the dancing fire.

Beast stumbles forward roars of immense pain escaping his dripping melting muzzle, his eyes are wide behind the wall of flames and he can still see, Alvin backs away a small grin playing on his face as he watches the monster burn.

He turns ready to head back home when he feels the heat of the flames at his back, "LOOK OUT!" Stripes screams, Alvin whirls around his golden eyes widening in horror as Beast rams a large saber tooth straight through his chest.

In the blink of an eye Beast's entire body turns to ash, smoke rises from them and a few stray flames flicker and dance over the black thick powder, Alvin's body shrinks collapsing in on itself until he's back as a chipmunk standing on shaking legs blood leaking from a corner of his mouth, a huge gaping hole fills his chest, blood spills down the red metal of his armor.

Nathan flies over landing right beside the wide-eyed russet furred chipmunk; "H-he's dead, haha he's dead," Alvin chuckles resting a paw just below the huge hole, "Ugh, that's going to hurt in the morning," he groans shaking his head, trying to keep the pain at bay.

Nathan stares at the chipmunk in shock, "I was supposed to kill you, my enhancements were to help me kill you," Alvin turns with narrowed eyes a curious expression on his face.

"Why didn't you?"

Nathan expands a wing, images of Alvin's family appears on the membrane of the bat's wing, "You have so much to live for," he explains folding his wing back into place.

"ALVIN YOU IDIOT!" Brittany rams right into Nathan's back and falls flat onto her butt, the bat gives her an annoyed look over his shoulder, "Why did you do that!" Brittany yanks her helmet off the screen that protected her eyes was completely black like someone colored it in with a sharpie.

She squints against the glare of the sun, her gaze travels from Nathan to her counterpart, horror quickly washes over her face and the helmet falls from her paws, frowning Nathan follows her gaze just as Alvin's body crumples to the ground.

"Alvin!" Brittany falls to her knees rolling him over onto his back quickly, "Max! Stripes we need a first aid kit fast!" the two Chipettes quickly scramble off in search of Cal as Nathan turns back to the shaking chipmunk.

"My arm and leg, I ca-can-t," blood foams at Alvin's mouth as his right paw clings onto the exposed flesh of his left arm, his body convulses wildly and a scream rips out of his throat at the insane paralyzing burning racing through his body.

"Make it stop!" Brittany demands yanking the chest plate off she rips the sleeves of her dress off and desperately begins to try and stop the sudden profuse bleeding, "Stay with us Alvin," Nathan demands ripping at his orange jumper and tying up the wounds quickly.

A weak chuckle comes out of Alvin's mouth, "Y-you used my name," he mumbles as he reaches out weakly to grasp Brittany's paw in his right one, Brittany fights back tears as she uses her free paw to apply pressure to his wounds, Alvin's mouth opens slightly and he swallows roughly trying to tell her something.

"Don't cry over me," he hisses as the fire in his golden eyes fades, his paw tightens for a moment then falls limp, the sand drinks up his blood eagerly.

Nathan gasps in shock and looks up at Brittany, the Chipette stares blankly at Alvin's closed eyes and lax face, the bat slowly stands his paws soaked red as Max and Stripes slow to a stop the first aid kit clutched firmly in Max's paws.

Nathan shakes his head and turns away just as tears spill from Brittany's eyes.

Ultimate A, is dead.

**THE END! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and thank you _TheTimberwolf09 _for the design of Ultimate Beast, and if you want a sequel you better review!**


End file.
